La Esperanza Renace
by Maru Franco
Summary: - papá? Tú eres mi papá? dijo una niña de ojos verdes. Este niña del futuro junto a su hermano me ayudarían a salvar a Sakura, y poder cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito, para nosotros. Sakura desaparece, y shaoran pierde su esperanza. Lograrán cambiar un futuro horrible para darle un mundo mejor a esos niños?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**Mi nombre Shaoran Li soy descendiente del poderoso y legendario mago Lead Clow. Tengo 18 años y soy el jefe de mi familia, la cual representa a los poderes de la luna; somos los magos mas poderosos de toda China, nuestra familia es muy importante no solo por el poder sino que también por todas las compañías Li que tenemos en el mundo, pero no estamos solos hay una familia llamada los Amamiya que se empeña en ganarnos. Aunque en poder seamos iguales, sus compañías son nuestra competencia, la pena es que ellos son de Japón porque sino se podría decir que serian unos muy buenos enemigos.**

**Ahora me encontraba en Tokio, Japón, por una reunión de negocios con nuestros contrincantes, al parecer tienen una propuesta que según ellos es imposible de rechazar pero eso seria mañana por la mañana.**

**Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que sentí un poder maligno proveniente de un parque, cuando llegue ahí pude ver a una persona encapuchada atacando a una joven muy hermosa acompañada de un muchacho alado y a una bestia parecida a un tigre, cuando me acerque note que la chica parecía tener mi edad, su magia era muy poderosa juraría que era un poco mas poderosa que la mía. Pero algo era raro, solo existían 3 pares de guardianes en este mundo uno eran los de Eriol, los de Sakura y los míos. En ese momento lo entendí esa hermosa muchacha no era nadie mas que Sakura, la niña que me había robado su amor con solo una sonrisa, pero estaba muy distinta, su pelo castaño era un poco mas oscuro que antes, lo tenia largo hasta la cintura y mas rizado. Su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña ahora era toda una mujer, pero sus ojos verdes ya no expresaban esa felicidad que se veía de niña, eran fríos y calculadores, estaba esperando cualquier ataque de su contrincante **

**Cuando logre ver mejor a Yue y a Kero estos mostraban una gran diferencia que hace 5 años. Yue seguía siendo el mismo guardián frío y serio. Pero su ropa y sus alas eran distintas, antes su ropa era solo plateada, ahora tenia dorado en algunas partes como su espalda que tenia en escudo de la estrella y al frente en el bordado, sus alas seguían siendo blancas pero sus puntas eran doradas.**

**Kero ya no era como antes su pelaje marrón-dorado cambio a uno completamente dorado, en su frente una esmeralda de el plateado mas puro en forma de estrella y sus alas idénticas al de Yue.**

**La ropa de Sakura era un traje ceremonial plateado con una estrella y la luna en dorado sobre su espalda, su pelo suelto, y su aura alrededor la hacían parecer una diosa Griega.**

**-Tanto tiempo Shaoran- dijo. Tan distraído que estaba no note que ella me estaba observando **

**-Sa..akura eres tu?- ella solo me sonrío y volvió a mirar al encapuchado, me coloque entre ella y Yue para poder ayudarla si algo salía mal.**

**-veo que el futuro jefe del concilio esta aquí en Tokyo y conoce a la pequeña Sakura- cuando mire a Sakura su cara no mostraba ni la minima emoción**

**-grrrrrr…- dijo Sakura-ya es hora que desaparezcas vives molestando y lastimando a mi familia y eso no lo permitiré-**

**-jajajaja (risa malvada) niña tonta y malcriada crees que me dejare vencer así de fácil, no quedara nada de ti luego que acabe con tigo- al escuchar esas palabras invoque a mi espada no era la misma que la que tenia de niño esta era mas grande y con otras inscripciones. **

**-llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión con tigo LIVERATE… - al terminar de decir su frase apareció un báculo muy distinto al que tenia de niña era el mismo con el que habían transformado a la carta Clow Oscuridad y Luz pero mas alto se notaba que su poder había crecido**

**-Viento conviértete en cadena de justicia, Fuego limpia toda maldad, agua libéranos de los pesares- así las tres cartas cooperaron juntas y atacaron al encapuchado**

**-Maldita perra te matare Do hare shi dumi care ra du merti- cuando entendí lo que quería decir ya era tarde el ataque se dirigía a nosotros solo restaba protegernos porque era una magia muy oscura **

**Ambos gritamos – Escudo- **

**Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

**Shaoran pov**

**Ambos gritamos – Escudo-**

…**.**

**-Shaoran, Shaoran- me llamaban **

**-Shaoran despierta- ahí me di cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo y que era muy tarde**

**-¿Qué sucedió?- dije**

**-cuando invocamos las cartas, que me sorprendió ¿en que momento las creaste? Bueno ahora no importa. Sucedió que tus cartas nos salvaron la vida, las mías últimamente andaban media raras y cuando invocaste las tuyas ambas se unieron y trabajaron juntas como compañeras de toda la vida y logramos repeler el poder de xin pensé que moriríamos pero no fue así- mientras me relataba todo Sakura tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su cara esas de las que jamás te olvidas- en definitiva como vio que no podría ganarnos se fue-**

**-¿Cómo se fue así no mas? ¿Como termine yo en el suelo?**

**-en realidad no se fue, se desvaneció y tu usaste mucho poder y te desmayaste pero solo fueron unos minutos –**

**-¿Cómo? Pero si tenemos la misma cantidad de poder y ¿Por qué tu no te desmayaste?**

**-Mi poder es muy distinto al tuyo, aunque creas que tenemos la misma cantidad de poder yo me eh preparado para esta batalla durante mucho tiempo, desde que tu te fuiste mi vida cambio muy drásticamente pero eso te lo contare otro día ahora debo irme me están esperando y ya es muy tarde.**

**-Espera cuando nos volveremos a ver?**

**-Cuando menos te lo esperes- dijo y con eso se fue caminando, cuando logre pararme y mirar por donde ella se había ido ya no estaba**

**-Amo ¿que fue esa energía tan poderosa?**

**-La buena o la mala **

**- Ambas**

**-Te acuerdas de la vez que te conté sobre la niña que conocí de chiquito?**

**-Si, la Card Master**

**-Exacto Sakura a estado aquí y un tal Xin la a atacado**

**-Pero amo su poder era demasiado oscuro**

**-así es y debemos averiguar quien es, y que pretende.**

**- Como usted diga amo**

**-Volvamos al hotel- Así Sasha y yo volvimos al hotel. Sasha es una de mis guardianes la única que había traído aquí a Tokio, la otra es Carmel las dos tienen los ojos de un bello verde esmeralda igual a Sakura (ajajaja de donde se abra inspirado? Jajaj) Sasha es la copia femenina de Kerberos solo que ella tiene de color blanco su pelaje y alas de mariposas. Carmel es muy parecida a mis hermanas, en su forma humana, asíque se hace pasar por una de ellas. Cuando es guardiana siempre usa el kimono de la familia Li, su pelo es de un color blanco y parece que tiene la edad de 15 años, y sus alas son como las de Sasha pero mas grandes.**

**MAS TARDE EN EL HOTEL**

**Toc,Toc,Toc –Señor Li a abra por favor**

**-si?**

**-A llegado una carta para usted **

**-Gracias**

**- Adiós, Buenas noches- cuando se fue abrí la carta y decía**

_**Estimado señor Li **_

_**Nos complace en invitarlo para la celebración de la Luna llena, en debida fiesta nuestra futura Matriarca de la familia tomara por fin el mando. Esperamos que asista **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**La Familia Amamiya**_

_**Usted puede traer a todo aquel que desee**_

**Los Amamiya me habían invitado a una ¿fiesta? Wow esto es muy raro ellos jamás invitan a nadie, solo lo hacen en momentos muy especiales. Solo espero que no sea nada malo por lo que me hallan invitado. **

**xxx pov:**

**-Solo espera Shaoran todo lo que viene! WUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**fin capítulo 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Luego de la reunión de hoy a la mañana, simplemente ya no sabia que esperar, el jefe de las compañías no se había presentado, me dijeron que estaba muy ocupado y que en otro momento le gustaría conocerme. La reunión se llevo a cavo pero con sus representantes, al parecer quieren poner una sede Amamiya en Hong Kong, me resulta raro por que ellos tienen muy buena inversión aquí, en cambio allá tendrían mucha competencia. Cuando estaba por irme un hombre que solo se limito a mirar me dio una carta y me pidió que la lea cuando este en mi casa, solo. Así lo hice y esta decía

_Señor Li :_

_ Me comunico con usted porque algo muy grave esta a punto de ocurrir, por eso lo espero a las 12 de la noche detrás de la fuente en la casa de los Amamiya._

_ Att: TA_

Si hay algo que odio son las sorpresas y esta era una de ellas. Al parecer otra vez van a haber problemas, nunca me separo de ellos, puede que sea un imán, o el poder que próximamente tendré de jefe del concilio los atrae, será interesante averiguar quien mando la carta.

En la casa de los Amamiya

¿?¿? Pov

-¿Porque lo invitaste?

-porque el debe saber todo lo que ocurre

-pero sabes que el muy pronto se va a convertir en el jefe del concilio y ya se va a enterar

-Si, pero ya a va a ser muy tarde

-Tienes razón solo espero que esto no traiga consecuencias

-Solo hay que esperar que el destino decida

-Invitaste a los otros chicos

-Si

-ok, solo resta esperar y que todos encuentren la fuente

Shaoran pov

Cuando llegue a la mansión, deje el auto en la entrada para que el ballet lo guarde, al entrar me sorprendí por la cantidad de personas que había, tanto mágicas como personas normales, pero algo llamo mi atención a unos cuantos pasos de mi se encontraba una chica idéntica a Carmel y al lado una china igual a mi prima Mei Ling, ambas me saludaban. Sasha lo primero que izo fue tirarse encima de ellas y decirles cuanto las extrañaba, yo en cambio me quede mirando enojado

-Vamos primito no te enojes, vos también fuiste invitado?

-creo que es Ovio

-jajaja si que pregunta mas tonta, bueno ya que estamos todos, vamos a comer un poco

Cuando llegamos a la mesa vimos a un chico que al parecer tenia dos guardianes junto a el ¿esperen dije guardianes?

-Eriol tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Mei Ling

-Mei Ling – dijeron los guardianes de eriol

-tanto tiempo Li`s

-Hiraguizawa- dije

-Como han estado? Veo Shaoran que tienes tus propias guardianas espero algún día ver tus cartas

-Así será viejo amigo

-y tu Mei Ling como te a tratado el tiempo eres toda una bella señorita

-jajaja Eriol nunca cambias jajaja siempre el mismo casa nova jajaja

-Atención, Atención me gustaría que me presten un minuto de silencio- así lo hicieron, era un hombre viejo el que pedía atención se encontraba parado sobre la escalera con una chica muy hermosa- Como saben han sido invitados a la celebración de La Luna llena pero decidimos que esta fiesta tan hermosa para nosotros también se una a otra, mi querida bisnieta tomara el cargo de la Familia Amamia, pero como yo no soy su representante no podré presentarla, aquí los dejo en buenas manos

- Gracias abuelo- y le da un beso – me gustaría presentarme soy la segunda al mando de la familia mi nombre antes de saber que era una Amamiya era Tomoyo Daidoji pero ahora lo he cambiado a Tomoyo Amamia Daijorubo, si notaran que hasta el anterior apellido cambia eso ocurre cuando eres hija de un mago que no sabia que su familia era mágica – ¿porque se ríen todos? Muy gracioso no es – La misma historia ocurrió con mi prima pero con diferentes consecuencias, desde niña descubrió que poseía magia pero jamás supo porque. Al cumplir los 13 llego alguien que en estos momentos es muy importante para nosotras. El abuelo, el nos dijo porque yo no tenia magia y mi prima si, entendimos el significado de la magia que poseíamos y gracias a el, pude crear a mis guardianes Sol y Ra. Tenemos muchas anécdotas que tuvimos de adolescentes, con magia y sin magia, pero una de las mejores fue cuando mi prima y yo logramos ganar la competencia familiar y quedar como jefas, por eso ahora en este momento me gustaría pedirles a todos/as los Amamiyas que pasen adelante, solo queda decir gracias.

- Tomoyo, creo que es hora de presentarme- y ahí bajaba la perfección de la belleza.

Fin capitulo 3

* * *

Perdonen chicas no se que había pasado con este capítulo que se lo leía tan mal :/ me siento ultrajada(? jajajjaa Bueno no importa ya lño corregí espero que les guste! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

**Mei Ling pov**

**Ufffff! Hong Kong sin Shaoran es muy aburrido hace como dos días que se fue y ya lo extraño, jejeje cuando vuelva no sabe lo que le espera jajajaja(risa malvada y divertida) jajaja**

**Se me ocurren muchas travesuras jajaja**

**-Señorita Mei Ling que le ocurre?**

**-Perdón Wei no te preste atención**

**-Que es lo que le divierte señorita?**

**-un chiste que me acorde jajajaja muy divertido. Que sucede Wei?**

**-Le a llegado una carta señorita Mei Ling**

**-Enserio que raro. Ahora que hay Internet no la usan no es gracioso**

**-Hay familias importantes que aun prefieren comunicarse por cartas**

**-puede ser. De quien es Wei**

**-Aquí dice de la familia Amamiya**

**- QUEEEEEEEEEE? LOS AMAMIYA ESO,ESO,ESO… ES IMPOSIBLE**

**-Señorita cálmese**

**-Si tienes razón perdón por haberte gritado, dámelo**

**-Aquí esta **

**-Gracias wei**

**-De nada señorita**

**La carta estaba dividida en dos una era una invitación y la otra estaba escrita a mano con una letra muy conocida.**

_**Señorita Li Mei Ling **_

_**Nos complace en invitarla a la fiesta anual de La Luna Llena de los Amamiyas, en la cual se celebrara también que nuestra futura matriarca tomara el cargo como jefa de la familia**_

_**Att: La familia Amamiya**_

_**Querida Mei Ling:**_

_**Se que hace mucho que no nos hablamos, exactamente 6 años es mucho verdad. Espero que puedas venir a la fiesta de la familia, se que es raro que te diga esto pero si soy una Amamiya, desde que tu y Shaoran se fueron yo y Sakura cambiamos mucho pero como ya estarás sospechando ya sabrás quien es la futura jefa jajaja. Si es ella pero no se lo digas a nadie.**_

_**En el final de la carta se encuentra mi numero e e-mail, los Amamiyas ya no son mas antiguos, ahora Sakura y yo logramos que entren al mundo moderno jajaja**_

**_Mira cuando esta carta llegue alguien ira a la mansión Li y te llevara a ti y a Carmel a Japón, su nombre es Javier y es mi primo el las traerá a nuestra mansión, prepara una pequeña mochila con tus cosas y las de la guardiana, como veras la invitacion es para el lunes a las 10 de la noche. - _Espera decía lunes eso es hoy!- _Si quieres llevar a alguien mas aparte Carmel no habrá problema _**

_**Att: Tomoyo Amamiya Daijorubo**_

_**PD: no te hagas problema por la ropa yo hago mi magia.**_

**Cuando termine solo podía sorprenderme esto era imposible la gran diseñadora Tomoyo Amamiya eraTomoyo ahhhhhhhhh eso es ahhhhhh.**

**-Señorita Mei Ling hay un caballero que la esta esperando**

**-que oh no esta aquí! Wei prepara una pequeña mochila con tus pertenencias que nos iremos a Japón! Oh y dile a Carmel lo mismo, apúrate, vamos, vamos que debemos irnos ya!-**

**Ahhhhhh esta va a ser la mejor fiesta del mundo**

**Fin Capitulo Cuatro**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Eriol **

**Ya estoy cansado de lo normal, papeleo por aquí, papeleo por allá, cuando tome el cargo de mi papa en la embajada me puse muy feliz, pero esto es muy aburrido. Ahora pienso que tendría que haberme quedado en Japón.**

**-Eriol, Eriollllllllll.**

**-ehhhhhhhhh rubimoon que sucede **

**-Te llego una carta**

**-Pues pásamela**

**-Aquí esta **

**_Estimado señor Hiraguizawa:_**

**_ Nos complace en invitarlo a la celebración de La Luna Llena. En la cual nuestra futura matriarca de la familia tomara su puesto como jefa de la familia. Esperamos que asista_**

**_Att: La familia Amamiya_**

**Los Amamiya me están invitando a una fiesta? eso si que es raro ellos nunca invitan a nadie que no sea de su circulo social, pero bueno nunca hay que desperdiciar una oportunidad.**

**-Eriol que es ese papel que se te callo**

**-que?**

**- pues cuando abriste la carta se te callo esto**

**-haber dámelo**

**_Querido Eriol hace mucho que no nos vemos o hablamos, la última vez fue cuando tomaste el puesto de la embajada y yo empecé a trabajar como una diseñadora importante. Se que es precipitado pero cuando esta carta llegue mi guardián Ra los ira a buscar para venirse a Japón, no se preocupen por la ropa yo misma me encargare, trae a Rubimoon y a Spinel con tigo. Si por alguna razón no deseas venir o estas ocupado solo díselo a Ra que el se ira. Pero si decides venir el te dirá algo muy importante. _**

**_Te quiere Tomoyo Daijorubo Amamiya_**

**-Eriol que dicen las cartas?**

**- una es una invitación de Los Amamiya**

**- Espera dijiste Amamiya pero eso es imposible!**

**- No si Sakura y Tomoyo resultan ser una de ellos y ganan la competencia de los jefes**

**- QUEEEEEEEEEE!**

**-Sip y ve a preparar una mochila con tus cosas y la de Spinel pera irnos**

**-una mochila? Pero eso es una calamidad, es imposible, estas loco!**

**- Tomoyo dijo que ella misma ara su magia**

**- siiiiiiiii, tendré ropa original de la propia diseñadora Tomoyo Daijorubo ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**- Si rubimoon lo que digas**

**Solo espero que lo que me valla a decir el guardián Ra no sea de vida o muerte.**

**Fin Capitulo cinco **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

**- Tomoyo, creo que es hora de presentarme- y ahí bajaba la perfección de la belleza.**

**Shaoran pov:**

**-Sakura no sabia que vendrías-**

**-jaja yo tampoco Tomy**

**-bueno creo que es hora de presentarte- dijo el abuelo de las chicas**

**- Abuelo no es necesario que lo hagas por mi**

**-claro que si eres mi nieta y la jefa de la familia no puedo hacer menos que esto**

**-gracias abuelo sabes que eres el mejor?**

**-si**

**-jajaja te quiero mucho abu- y lo besa en la mejilla**

**- Cof,cof,cof Sakura emmm hay gente**

**-abuelito no me importa- solo le dio la mas grande y hermosa sonrisa que había visto**

**-esta noche estamos reunidos para festejar que nuestra niña se convierte en una mujer y que tomara el mando de la familia, ella que jamás supo como manejar una familia solo vino y nos revoluciono todo y a todos. Al ganar la competencia familiar su destino quedo marcado, ya no seria una mas del clan ella seria su soporte. Pero lo mas importante fue que nos devolvió la felicidad con sus sonrisas y carcajadas a cada uno de nosotros. Quiero desearle a ella lo mejor que le depare el futuro y aunque se que el trabajo de ser jefa va a ser muy exhaustivo ella jamás dejara de sonreír. Asíque solo resta decir es un honor ser parte de su clan Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto.**

**-*Idem- dijeron todos los Amamiyas **

**-Saku creo que ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo tomoyo con un aire de gracia pero de pronto se puso seria- yo Tomoyo Amamiya Daijorubo acepto serle fiel a usted mi hermana, prima, confidente, amiga durante lo que dure toda mi vida, Sakura acéptame como tu segunda al mando y juro ser la mejor-**

**-no es necesario que lo seas, ya lo eres**

**-gracias Saku- Sakura le sonrío y se dirigió a la multitud **

**-De pequeña solo vivía con mi padre y mi hermano, ahora me dieron la oportunidad de querer a una familia de mas de 500 personas alrededor del mundo, todos separados pero a la vez unidos, si mi mama estuviera viva en estos momentos seria ella no yo la que estaría al mando de la familia, pero el destino le fue injusto y nos la robo, solo espero que ella me ayude a poder manejar a una familia tan grande como la nuestra, solo espero que me acepten como soy y que perdonen mis errores en el futuro- para ese momento solo se oían murmullos y llantos de las mujeres Amamiyas pero todos con sonrisas quizá porque estuvieran recordando**

**- no hay nada que perdonar nuestra gran matriarca, usted fue elegida por nuestros dioses de las estrellas, solo queremos que se sienta cómoda con nuestra compañía al igual que nosotros nos sentimos con usted**

**- Healt no es necesario…**

**- si que es necesario se que estoy hablando por todos cuando digo que nos sentimos honrados por tenerla a usted con nosotros**

**-Así es, así es, idem- dijeron entre todos lo raro es esa palabra que usan siempre como era Ideam, Idum, bah que importa**

**- gracias es un honor para mi también que ustedes sean mi familia. Asíque les digo bienvenidos a una nueva era, en la cual intentare de a poco cambiar las reglas de la familia y mejorarlas para la conveniencia de todos**

**-SI WUWWWWWWWWWW- victoreaban todos**

**- eso no quiere decir que los entrenamientos acabaran**

**-uuuuhhhhhhhh- dijeron todos los niños**

**-jajajaja no cambian nunca, por eso los quiero- y les dirigió una de sus mas bellas sonrisas –espero también poder llevarme muy bien con ustedes los jefes de todas las familias mágicas del país y poder hacer muy buenos aliados, con eso doy inicio a esta fiesta!**

**Fin capitulo seis**

**Perdon por tardarme chicas jajaja soy de lo peor espero que les guste **

***Idem: puede significar si o que están todos de acuerdo generalmente lo van a usar las gemelas en el futuro**

**Holaaaaa! Me gustaría comentarles una idea que me anda rondando es para las/os que aman Crepúsculo:**

** Una leyenda, 6 niños, 3 chicos y 3 chicas. Iguales pero distintos. **

** Ellas hijas de Hades, dueñas del Inframundo**

** Ellos hijos de Zeus, dueños de los cielos**

** ¿Quién ganará, el amor o la venganza?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 **

**Shaoran pov:**

… **con eso doy inicio a la fiesta!- dijo Sakura. Pero para ese momento ya era tarde yo ya no podía respirar y había gente que se encontraba en el suelo inconciente.**

**-Nooooo- Escuche que decían Tomoyo y Sakura, pero para ese momento ya no sabia ni quien era. Cuando desperté no sabia donde estaba, parecía que estaba flotando y los estaba, me encontraba en una plataforma invisible que nos llevaba lo mas lejos posible de una mansión que se estaba quemando.**

**-veo que despertaste Shaoran- dijo Meiling**

**-grrr tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible ¿Qué paso?- dije. No sabia ni que hora era. El cielo estaba oscuro ya no tenia el mismo brillo que cuando había empezado la noche… parecía triste. Las estrellas ya no tenían el mismo fulgor estaban opacas como si la tristeza también las consumieran.**

**- ¿Shaoran estas bien? Me preocupe un poco cuando no despertaste – dijo Tomoyo**

**- si pero que paso? – pregunte ya estaba arto de no saber nada**

**- Meiling, ¿no le contaste nada?**

**-que me tenia que contar?- Pregunte, pero ya no me prestaban atención, al parecer no me harían participe de la conversación pero logre escuchar algo**

**Conversacion**

**Mailing – tomoyo**

**-estas loca porque no le contaste sabes lo que podría haber pasado si Ra no lo encontraba, pudo haber muerto y los Li se quedarían sin jefe y traería muchos problemas**

**- si lo se pero en lo que llegue a Japón no pude hablarle, jamás estaba en su departamento**

**- grrrr ahora hasta yo estoy en problemas tendré que contarle todo a Saku y se enojara mucho**

**- a cualquiera le puede pasar un error **

**- si lo se pero no tiene que pasar dos veces-**

**-ok, are lo posible para que Shaoran entienda y vuelva a Hong Kong**

**- gracias**

**Fin conversación**

**Luego de escucharlas estaba mas confundido que al principio, no podía creer que Tomoyo y Meiling intentaran ocultarme algo y que si me lo contaban intentarían mandarme a casa, pero no eso jamás pasara no mientras yo sea Shaoran Li**

**-Shaoran, Shaoran, SHAORANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN-**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- **

**- que te paso estabas muy distraído**

**-nada estaba pensando que querías decirme**

**- pues que ya estamos llegando a la casa norte de los Amamiyas**

**- ¿Qué? ¿como? Pero si eso es imposible! Esa casa no la conoce nadie esta prohibido acercársele también a sus terrenos a menos que seas uno de ellos**

**- jajajaja Shaoran todavía crees en los cuentos de hadas? Jajaja eso es para los niños entrometidos, para asustarlos jajaja**

**- ja ja ja muy graciosa Tomoyo pero eso es lo que yo se**

**- bueno que la ubicación de la casa este escondida no quiere decir que sea imposible llegar y nadie viene a esta casa porque al encontrarse entres las colinas y el bosque le tienen miedo**

**- ohh y porque los rumores de que ustedes maltrataban a las personas que venían para estos lados**

**- Shaoran me ofendes, eso es solo una mentira mas de los tarados de por ahí, se creen que mintiendo se hacen pasar por héroes**

**-perdón**

**- no hay problema, pero por ese tema tuvimos que ponerle un escudo de protección a la casa que la hace invisible a los ojos de personas normales por eso jamás la encuentran y es el lugar perfecto para escondernos y preparar el ataque**

**- ¿ que ataque?**

**- uno muy inminente que puede destruir el mundo si no hacemos algo**

**- entonces cuenten con migo**

**- esperaba que dijeras eso, cuando lleguemos Ra y Yue te entrenaran junto a Meiling, Eriol y sus guardianes para que ustedes se puedan unir a la batalla **

**- pero eso es imposible yo soy igual de poderoso que Sakura**

**-no, estas muy equivocado. Ella es mucho mas poderosa que vos cinco veces mas, solo has sentido lo que ella quiso que sintieran, manipula su poder a su antojo**

**-entonces creo que es hora de que empecemos, porque si es lo que creo es verdad, entonces vos también sos mas poderosa que yo**

**- captaste el punto**

**- bueno o terminamos acá o me quedo sin orgullo**

**- esta bien pero cuando te enteres de todo por favor no juzgues a Sakura ella esta haciendo todo lo posible para salvarnos.**

**Fin capitulo séptimo **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Sakura pov:**

** Maldito como se atrevía a entrar a la mansión sur y dejar inconciente a todos los invitados para llevarse La esmeralda, lo matare eso lo prometo!**

**Shaoran pov:**

** Cuando llegamos me impresioné de lo grande que era esta mansión y debo decir que Meiling estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, su rostro me recordaba a los mangas que leía de pequeño, cuando la mandíbula de los personajes caía hasta los suelos. Mi familia poseía muchas mansiones y la de Hong Kong era la más grande pero esta le superaba como 10 veces.**

**-chicos esta es la mansión norte o como me gusta llamarla la colmena de abejas- dijo Tomoyo**

**-Tomoyoooooo… Tomoyoooo…- se escucho.**

**-Tia Armelia, eres tu? Donde estás? Responde!- pero ya no se escuchaba nada, la voz de la mujer se había apagado como un interruptor**

**-Mierda esta ocurriendo otra ves, debo ir a hablar con Sakura. Ra!- grito Tomoyo**

**-Sí, ama- dijo el guardián**

**- Lleva a Meiling y a Shaoran a sus habitaciones, muéstrales la casa y si para el desayuno los problemas no se han arreglado, llama a todos los Amamiya- su voz sonó desconocida ya no sonaba como la indefensa Tomoyo que habíamos conocidos de chiquitos, esto era diferente ella había crecido **

**-Espera Tomoyo- dijeron una niñas de no mas de 12 años que se encontraban atrás mío. **

**- Llévanos, déjanos ayudarte sabes que somos muy poderosas y las podríamos ayudar a ti y la prima Saku, por favor sabes que la esmeralda es lo más importante que tiene la familia sin ella todo será un caos**

**-Lo se- dijo Tomoyo**

**-Entonces no nos dejes de lado esta ves!**

**- Saben que no puedo si las llevo Sakura se volverá loca y se enojará mucho y si les ocurre algo? Que sí descubren el poder de la esmeralda y lo usan en contra nuestro estaremos en problemas, no pueden ir niñas**

**- Entonces lleven nuestros amuletos ellos las protegerán- ambas mostraron un amuleto de Rayo que me pareció muy conocido **

**- Chicas no puedo así como ustedes tienen sus amuletos nosotras el nuestro, desde niñas les han enseñado que cada amuleto, el de cada uno, tiene una parte de su dueño, yo no podría aceptar algo así, llévenlo con ustedes siempre. Ese amuleto solo le pertenece a la persona indicada, a aquella persona que las ame con el corazón y ustedes igual**

**- Pero Tomoyo**

**-shh- ella las cayo- solo hagan caso y vallan a dormir que mañana será un día muuuuy ocupado, oh y chicas por favor no se peleen con los gemelos, si? Puedo contar con ustedes**

**- Pero Tomoyo ellos son los que molestan y son insoportables**

**- Solo, por favor Sakura mañana estará muy molesta- cuando Tomoyo mencionó a Sakura las caras de las chicas se descompusieron, su rostro ya no era el mismo, en el había tristeza**

**- Si, no dejaremos que ellos molesten a la hermosa Saku, si es posible hasta emplearemos magia para detenerlos**

**- Esas son mis niñas, pero recuerden…**

**- Ellos son nuestros hermanos lo sabemos**

**- Perfecto, solo espero que Sakura no se halla metido en ningún problema, Ra lleva a las niñas a su habitación y avisa al abuelo que me e ido a buscar a Sakura**

**-SÍ, a…-**

**-Ra ya basta sí, estoy harta de tu cortesía ya te he dicho que me digas Tomoyo**

**-SÍ, a… Tomoyo-**

**-bien has lo que te he dicho y luego descansa que te necesitare a la mañana**

**-como ordenes- dijo Ra. Tomoyo no me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada, cuando cerré mis ojos al instante desapareció **

**Fin capi 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Shaoran pov:**

**Había pasado un día y Tomoyo no había regresado, Ra obedeció sus órdenes y la misma madrugada llamo a todos los Amamiya`s. En estos momentos era cuando entendía porque es tan grande la casa, cuatro horas después de terminar de llamar a todo el mundo, empezó a llegar gente, según logre escuchar eran los más cercanos a la casa. Cuando terminaron de llegar podía jurar que ahí se encontraban reunidas 50 familias con sus hijos incluidos, la casa parecía que cada vez se agrandaba más y más, quizá tenia algún hechizo, tendría que preguntar. **

**Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en una reunión con toda la familia Amamiya. Pero había varios asientos que se encontraban sin ocupante, supuse que uno de ellos pertenecía a Sakura, porque en el lugar de Tomoyo estaba sentado Ra, cuando me llamaron me encontraba escribiéndole un e-mail a mi madre contándole todo lo que ocurría y que no creía que iba a volver muy pronto a casa. Llamaron a mi puerta pidiendo que me presentara en la habitación de las conferencias. Cuando llegue ya estaban todos sentados esperándome, tuve que explicarles que me había perdido de tan grande que era la casa, muchos se rieron porque a ellos la primera vez que habían venido a esta casa les ocurrió lo mismo. Me sorprendió que allí haya tantas mujeres y al parecer la mayoría de ellas eran parte de la familia por nacimiento. Había personas de todas las edades, señores/as mayores, parejas de 20 a 60 años y chicas/os de mi edad en adelante, cuando me iba a sentar en una silla vacía una mujer de 40 años me dijo:**

**-¿usted es el señor Li?**

**-Sí- Lo raro fue que me dirigió la sonrisa mas sincera que vi, así también lo hicieron todos las personas allí sentadas**

**-Pues, usted no se tiene que sentar ahí, por favor siéntese en el asiento del lado izquierdo a la silla central- Así lo hice, no se por que me mandaron aquí quizás sea por el puesto que próximamente tendría en el consejo. **

**Cuando me senté un hombre se levanto con una cara muy seria:**

**-como saben estamos aquí por un problema muy grave, no es muy común que todos nos reunamos aquí en esta habitación, odio cuando la abrimos.-dijo con una cara de disgusto y tristeza, pero prosiguió- Sakura y Tomoyo se han ido en busca de la esmeralda que a sido robada, se esperaba que volvieran antes del amanecer pero aún no han vuelto y no quiero imaginarme lo peor, por eso saben que si algo ocurriera es nuestro deber ayudarlas en esta travesía, hace mucho que no decía esto pero los entrenamientos Omega volverán y serán mucho mas duros que antes, así que les pido que cancelen todos sus planes hasta nuevo aviso, porque ahora entrenaran hasta poder vencer a esos hechiceros de cuarta- todos asintieron conformes, pero yo no podía decir nada porque no estaba enterado ni siquiera que era lo que teníamos que enfrentar**

**-abuelo, y los niños?**

**-ellos están más entrenados que todos nosotros, la misma Sakura los a entrenado y se que si ocurre algo ellos serán capases de vencer, pero jamás los dejaríamos luchar. – todos asintieron –creo…**

**-abueloooooooooooooooooo**

**- mamá…**

**- tía…**

**- papá…- se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero no era una sola voz eran muchas **

**-tío para son los niños- dijo una mujer.**

**Así todos bajamos hasta la entrada donde se veía a muchos niños llorando alrededor de dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.**

**La imagen era muy distinta a todo su alrededor el jardín lleno de flores con una fuente en el medio, y tendidas sobre el pasto dos figuras de dos mujeres llenas de sangre y con todas las ropas raídas. Cuando presté más atención no estaban solas, mas atrás veías a un guardián alado en las mismas condiciones que ellas y a su lado dos peluches. Los cinco parecían muertos, cuando caí en la realidad me di cuenta de quienes eran, pero ya era tarde muchas personas ya estaban corriendo hacia ellas, muchos ayudaban a llevar a los niños adentro.**

**Al llegar junto a las personas que se encontraban alrededor de los cuerpos me sorprendí por verlos a todos llorando, pero nadie hacia nada.**

**-QUE HACEN- grite –DEJEN DE LLORAR Y AYUDENME A LLEVARLOS ADENTRO-**

**-no podemos- me dijo una chica de mi edad- ya lo intentamos todo, las cartas no nos dejan pasar -ahí me di cuenta de que al rededor de los cuerpos había un gran escudo formado por las mismas cartas, que no dejaba que nadie se acerque**

**-llamen a Eriol- pero nadie se movía- YAAAA! – grite- y así lo hicieron **

**- ¿Qué paso porque no los llevan adentro?-dijo Eriol**

**-Las cartas no quieren que nadie los toquen, al parecer están alerta de todo movimiento**

**- pues tendremos que pensar algo porque aún están vivos, pero si los dejamos aquí en la intemperie morirán **

**-pero tu fuiste el mago Clow tendrías que saber que hacer**

**-nunca me ocurrió algo así**

**-pues tendré que hacer algo yo!- dije, Saque mi espada e intente pegarle al escudo por todos lados pero no ocurrió nada**

**-Shaoran para!- escuche que decía Eriol**

**-Que quieres, que las deje morir! NUNCA- dije y seguí**

**- SHAORAN- me grito Eriol. Jamás lo escuche gritar, el siempre era el que pensaba todo con la cabeza fría, aunque ocurriera lo peor el seguía siendo serio, nunca lo vi como ahora, el… Estaba llorando. Me posicione a su lado y lo mire, lo primero que izo fue pegarme una cachetada, que de seguro luego me dolería pero no tanto como el vacío en mi corazón.**

**-Déjalas morir en paz… Las cartas no te dejaran llegar a ellas nunca, solo te cansaras**

**-Pero…**

**-Calla- Así lo hice, no se en que momento empecé a llorar yo también, nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que escuche algo**

**-Shaoran- se que Eriol también lo escucho porque reaccionó igual que yo – Shaoran- volví a escuchar pero ya no era una sola voz eran muchas. Frente a nosotros se encontraba la misma carta que había creado junto Sakura.**

**- Esperanza…-dije**

**Fin capi 9**

**Chicas me encanta recibir sus comentarios, muchas gracias y espero que me sigan escribiendo, como verán subí muchos capítulos! Eso me paso porque venía atrasada aca pero en mi facebook ya los había subido!jajaja bueno ahora no les prometo nada pero cuando pueda voy a tratar de hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible subo el próximo capítulo! Para todos los que quieran mi facebook para contactarce con migo mandeme un mensaje que yo les respondo! Gracias!**

**Chicas me encantaron sus comentarios!**

**LucyMaryBerry**

**Foryou45**

**Maru-chan1296**

**guardiana**

**gracias chicas lo repito una y mil veces! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**-Esperanza- dije…**

**Shaoran pov:**

**-Nuestro querido Shaoran, tanto tiempo**

**-como es que… tú estas aquí!**

**-No, ya casi no existimos. Sakura esta muriendo uso toda su magia, al trasladar los cuerpos de todos hasta aquí**

**-pero eso es imposible, se supone que ella es más poderosa que yo**

**-Lo es, pero ya no es igual, su sentimiento más importante lo ha olvidado y nuestro poder va disminuyendo, para cuando ella muera dejaremos de existir así como Kerberos y Yue. **

**-¿Que pasará con Tomoyo? **

**-Ella está bien Sakura la tuvo que desmayar para que no cometa ninguna idiotez. **

**-Me estas diciendo que el escudo que están formando es solo para proteger, el cuerpo moribundo de su ama?**

**-Sí**

**-¿porqué? Se dan cuenta que no la están protegiendo, lo único que hacen es condenarla a una muerte segura**

**-Lo siento pero eso es lo que quiere Sakura**

**-COMO LO SABEN! ALGUNA VEZ ENTENDIERON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS PERSONAS?**

**-no necesitamos saber lo que son los sentimientos, sabemos lo que Sakura siente, su corazón ya no resistiría a una batalla más aunque quisiera.**

**-Eso es imposible, ella puede!**

**-No, su alma está destrozada ella ama a su familia pero no es suficiente. El amor que te tenía, aquél que me creo ya no existe, ella lo fue olvidando poco a poco**

**-Pero…**

**-Ya es tarde Shaoran**

**-BASTAAAAAAAAAAA…- grite y mi mundo se volvió blanco, era otra dimensión, al frente mío podía ver a una Sakura muy feliz al lado de una hermosa mujer con cabellera gris, de su padre y su hermano. No lo podía creer, por eso ella era tan infeliz, su familia había muerto y yo jamás me enteré. **

**- Sakura- la llame. Pero ella no me escuchaba, volví a gritar con todo mi aliento y se dio vuelta hacia mí.**

**Desde que volví de Tomoeda a mis 12 años conocí a muchas chicas, de todas las edades ninguna me cautivo como Sakura. En todas encontraba un desperfecto porque las vivía comparando con ella. **

**Ahora su cara, expresaba tranquilidad, felicidad y mucho amor. Envidie al cielo por llevarse a tal ángel de la tierra, pero hubo algo que rompió esta realidad de repente sus ojos se volvieron turbios como si recordara cosas y me nombro**

**-Shaoran- ella lloraba… no había a palabras que explicaran ese llanto tan desesperado, callo de rodillas y lo primero que hice fue correr hacia ella. Cuando llegue a su lado la abrace con toda mi fuerza, pero siguió llorando. Así estuvimos hasta que una mano se poso en mi hombro**

**-Querido- Me dijo la mujer de pelo gris, muy parecida a Sakura. En su cara se veía una gran tranquilidad y una sonrisa muy hermosa, pero no se comparaba a la de Sakura – Tu debes ser Shaoran, llévate a Sakura con tigo, ella aún no pertenece a este mundo. Su hora llegará, pero todavía no. Devuélvele su felicidad, yo se que tú podrás**

**-pero…**

**-shhh- me puso su dedo en mis labios- calla y llévala.**

**-mocoso y no se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermanita porqué…**

**-Touya, para deja a este joven en paz- dijo el padre de Sakura**

**-Pero…- **

**-shh- dijo su madre.**

**-esta bien pero recuerda tu le haces algo**

– **Touyaa- dijo la mamá de Sakura**

**- y yo y mi alma no cansaremos hasta patearte el culo.- Cuando termina su frase sobre mi sien siento que alguien me da un beso, miro hacia arriba y descubro a la madre de Sakura con una sonrisa muy deslumbrante**

**-ya es hora de que se vallan, nuestro tiempo se esta acabando-dijo. Así volví a mi cuerpo pero el panorama era diferente ya no estaba al lado de Eriol, en el parque. Me encontraba recostado en una cama junto a Sakura, abrazado a ella, su rostro transmitía tal paz que decidí desvanecerme en el mundo de los sueños.**

**Fin capítulo 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Shaoran pov:**

**Cuando desperté, me sentí como si hubiera dormido durante un año, me sentía nuevo. En lo que no percate era que al lado mío había un cuerpo muy calentito que te invitaba a seguir durmiendo junto a el. **

** WOWOWOWOW ¿dije cuerpo? Sí, nadie más que la misma Sakura se encontraba durmiendo al lado mío abrazada a mi pecho. Juraría que si estuviera despierta mirándome, estaría más rojo que un semáforo. Cuando logre separarla de mí me arrepentí quise volver a estar entre sus brazos pero ya era tarde, porque de a poco ella se fue despertando.**

**-Shaoran- me llamo- ¿Qué paso, que nos ocurrió? Lo último que recuerdo es a ti y mis papás es un lugar muy raro. ¿Fue cierto?- Dijo lo último con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla**

**-shhh- dije yo. Robándole esa pequeña lagrima y llevándome la al corazón- ya pasó todo. Estas aquí y prometo que nunca más estarás sola.- le prometí, pero tenía que preguntarle algo- ¿Porqué nunca me dijiste que tus padres habían muerto? Me pudiste haber llamado y no importa como, yo hubiera estado allí. **

**-Shaoran en el momento en que mis padres y mi hermano se murieron entendí que lo nuestro era un juego de niños, tuve que madurar para poder manejar a una familia de 200 integrantes, entiendo que tú también manejas a los Li pero te diste cuenta que siempre estaba tu madre para ayudarte? Y Wei que te vive dando consejos, Meiling que te quiere mucho. Alguna vez te diste cuenta del apoyo que tienes? No, lo creo. Simplemente seguiste jugando el papel de niño bueno.**

**-Pero ¿cómo sabes eso?**

**-Si mi apellido te dice algo!**

**-no, no sabía que me habían estado controlando**

**-nunca te controlamos, solo tuve que aprender el comportamiento de mi contrincante**

**-enserio?**

**-oh sí! Sino quien crees que maneja la empresa**

**-Espera me estas diciendo que también manejas la famosa empresa Amamiya**

**-Si, ese día que estaba peleando contra Xin, no pude asistir a la reunión debido a algunos problemas en la casa Este. – Cuando la mire a los ojos, pude ver su soledad, aquella que casi la mata, en ese momento me prometí nunca volver a dejarla sola.**

**-Sakura puedo ver tus cartas.- le pregunte. **

**- claro. Pero ¿para qué necesitas verlas?**

**-solo para comprobar algo- no tenia idea de que estaba comprobando. Pero algo me decía en mi mente que tenía que hacerlo. Cuando las tome al instante todas salieron de mi mano así como mis cartas que estaban en la mesita de luz, parecía un baile cartas verdes y rosas por todos lados como una coreografía. De apoco se fueron juntando rosas, verdes, rosas, verdes. Las de Sakura se dirigieron a mi mano derecha y las mías a la izquierda. Era como un espejo y su opuesto si las cartas de Sakura eran hombres las mías eran mujeres y si eran mujeres las mías eran hombres. Era como si cada una tuviera su pareja, pero esperanza me sorprendió ya no estaba sola, ahora a su lado había una réplica exacta de ella pero en masculino y ambos con el corazón en el medio. La mitad en donde estaba esperanza era rosa y la otra mitad era verde el corazón estaba en el medio. Al verla estoy seguro que mi cara se puso muy roja.**

**-Shaoran que sucede? Estas bien, tienes fiebre?**

**-Eh no!**

**-déjame verlas, que les sucede **

**-nada, nada- hice todo lo posible para que ella no me las saque pero en algún momento activo su magia y me mando un choque para que me caiga. Cuando caí las cartas ya no estaban en mi mano**

**-ohhhhhhhhhh- dijo. –Esto… - pero luego ya no se escucho nada. Cuando reuní todo el valor para mirarla, ella ya no estaba aquí, sus ojos y espíritu estaban en otro lado, y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre mí. Lo último que escuche de su boca fue – Yue-**

**Pero ya era tarde.**

**Fin capítulo 11 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Shaoran pov:**

**Luego del desmayo de Sakura todo fue muy rápido, los niños empezaron a entrar de a muchos y se fueron aglomerando a nuestro alrededor. No se en que momento termine en medio de una ronda donde todos los niños recitaban un hechizo de sanación y por lo que pude traducir, no sanaban su cuerpo sino su magia.**

**-Shaoran- me dijo una niña – debes dejarla en el piso, o tu magia se fundirá con la de ella**

**-no la dejare prometí, no dejarla nunca más sola-**

**-es tu decisión, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para Sakura**

**-¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunte**

**-Mi nombre es Clara, como veras estamos haciendo un hechizo de sanación Yue esta muy mal, eso significa que la magia de Sakura esta mermando.**

**-como saben ustedes de todo esto? Y no se supone que estos hechizos lo hacen los grandes- ella solo se limitó a sonreírme**

**-Aquí los niños jugamos un papel muy importante, además somos muchos y aún faltan más. Nosotros somos el futuro de esta familia. Aparte se nos conoce como los niños prodigio y la madre estrella esta de nuestro lado y nos permite prestarle nuestra magia pero solo en casos extremos**

**- ¿Quién es la madre estrella? Y¿ porqué le prestarían su magia? Tan inestable es que no se puede manejar sola.**

**- y yo que pensé que el gran Shaoran Li lo sabia todo, menos mal que los Amamiyas no nos postulamos nunca para el puesto de jefe del concilio, sino no tendrían jamás una oportunidad contra nosotros.**

**- Niña tu no eres quien para hablarme así muy pronto seré el jefe del consejo y podré hacer cualquier cosa con tigo. No me importa quien eres, ni de que familia provengas, ser el jefe del consejo no tiene solo que ver con la magia que poseas o lo que sepas. Va de ser el mejor, que nunca te rindas, que sepas lo que quieres, no ser un niño con sus berrinches.**

**- Tomoyo tenia razón eres el indicado para ella – después de eso me dio la espalda y se sentó al frente mió. Mientras hablábamos Clara y yo, el hechizo seguía siendo recitado por los demás niños y cada vez tomaba más fuerza. Podía sentir el poder de las palabras de cada uno. **

**Llego un momento en que logre ver el aura de todos, sus poderes eran impresionantes, cada niño con un color que representaba su alma pero todos con un matiz dorado-plateado en los bordes, si no tuviera a tremendo ángel desmayado en mis brazos juraría que me encontraba en un sueño. Cuando el hechizo fue acabando las auras empezaron a desaparecer. De a uno se fueron levantando, y venían hacia nosotros, el primero se me quedo viendo y me dijo**

**Nuestra madre estrella en un pasado lo amó, pero su amor fue desapareciendo. Ahora usted tiene la oportunidad de volverla a enamorar y traer a este mundo al niño que esperamos hace décadas- Cuando termino de decir la frase, se agacho y deposito un beso sobre la frente de Sakura y volvió a su antiguo lugar. Así fueron pasando todos hasta que terminaron, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero quede muy confundido con sus palabras ¿madre estrella? ¿Qué niño? Todo esto me tenía muy confundido. Pero unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban desde abajo me llamaron la atención**

**-Shaoran- me dijo**

**-Sakura estas despierta**

**-donde estoy, que sucede, ¿Qué paso con Yue?- Me dijo muy alterada**

**- cálmate tu poder estaba muy bajo y los niños han hecho un buen trabajo ayudándote**

**-¿Qué niños?**

**-los que están aquí**

**-yo no veo nada – cuando mire para arriba ya no estaban. **

**-se han ido – dije. Recién estaban aquí.**

**-Esta bien Shaoran cálmate es normal que te sientas aturdido después de un hechizo tan poderoso y mas si es hecho por los magos mas poderosos del mundo. Mis niños saben lo que hacen y en algún momento se habrán ido-**

**-¿Tanto los quieres?**

**-como si fueran mis propios hermanos**

**-Sakura, tenemos que hablar**

**- Esta bien no es necesario, yo ya e pasado esa etapa y no quiero volver a sufrir**

**-Sakura yo Te ame y te sigo amando, nuca te deje de amar, ¿sabes como sobreviví todo este tiempo? **

**-Shaoran basta!**

**-no, yo Te amo y jamás te volveré a dejar sola. Quizás tu ya no me ames, pero yo haré todo lo posible para que me vuelvas a amar**

**-Shaorannnnn…- me dijo. Y nos fundimos en un beso.**

**Fin capítulo 12**

**Perdón por atrasarme mucho, pero me quede enganchada leyendo un manga y lo quería terminar sí o sí JAJAJ gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia! Prometo que en algún momento vuelvo y les traigo el siguiente capítulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

**Shaoran pov:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había besado a Sakura. Todo sucedió muy rápido, cuando nuestros labios se fundieron sentí como si hubiera vuelto a mi hogar. Sí, se que suena raro pero ese beso me rebeló lo que yo necesitaba, pero desde esa tarde ya no la ví.

Cuando nuestro beso terminó, ella giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia fuera de la habitación, para cuando reaccione ella ya había desparecido.

Al siguiente día la busque por todos lados, no hubo un solo lugar que no revisara, pero ella no apareció. Así fueron pasando un día tras otro, sin ninguna señal de ella, hasta intenté captar su magia, pero fue imposible, ni siquiera sus familiares sabían donde estaba, me dijeron que era normal, ella a veces desaparecía por un tiempo a no se sabe donde. Cuando busque a Tomoyo tampoco la encontré, según Eriol se fue con Sakura.

Ya no sabía que hacer, ya me había rendido, solo esperaba que Sakura regresara para saber que estaba bien y volver a Hong Kong.

**1 mes después **

-Joven jefe Li aquí esta la carpeta que pidió-

-Gracias Eli-

-¿Seguro que esta bien? Desde que volvió de Japón esta muy distante-

-No te preocupes Eli no estoy pasando por mis mejores momentos-

-esta bien si usted dice que no necesita nada me retiro, llámeme si no encuentra algo

-Gracias- y así se retiro. Se preguntaran quién es Eli ella es la mujer mas buena que conocí en mi vida, fue la asistenta de mi papá y ahora mía cuando me entere que querían reemplazarla por alguien nuevo, me negué completamente esa señora era de mi total confianza y nunca la dejaría ir a menos que claro ella con sus tantos años decida retirarse y tomar su jubilación.

-Señor línea tres- dijo Eli a través del intercomunicador

-¿Quién es Eli?

-No se señor sonaba muy preocupado

-atenderé

-Hola- dije

- Shaoran te necesitamos urgente- dijo Eiol

- ¿Qué pasó?

-Encontramos a Sakura y Tomoyo

- ¿CÓMO QUE LES PASÓ?-

-No lo sabemos al parecer fue un viaje en el tiempo, por eso desparecieron-

-pero entonces no me necesitan ellas están muy bien

-por eso es que te llamo al parecer a ocurrido algo muy extraño- dijo… y se corto la comunicación.

_**Fin capítulo 13**_

Perdónenme por atrasarme tanto pero últimamente tuve muchos trabajos y pruebas gracias a todas por sus mensajes!

**foryou45: Sip Fujitaka y Touya están muertos por mala suerte! Si no los mataba :P (se que suena mal) la historia no va a poder tener su curso.**

**Maru-chan1296 : Volví! Jajaja NO SE DE DONDE LO HABRAS LEIDO PUEDE QUE DE ACA O EL FACE! ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO Y SI YO TAMBIÉN AME LA PARTE EN LA QUE SE BESAN PERO TENGO QUE SER UN POQUITO MALA PARA QUE SIGA LA HISTORIA**

**tommyzombie-chan: ESPERO QUE TE HALLA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPI **

**Neftali24 Y** **Vinqaa: GRACIAS POR AGREGARME A SUS FAVORITOS!**

**Espero que les halla gustado a todas! Les dejo mi face para que me agregen! Cuando lo hagan mandenme un mensaje para así las acepto!**

**Face: Maru Franco **

**Mail: sori1919 **


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Shaoran pov:

Cuando Eriol me corto decidí volver a mi casa estaba muy cansado, esa había sido una semana muy atareada.

Cuando llegue la casa estaba revolucionada, sirvientes corriendo de una lado para el otro, pero no le presté atención, subí hacia mi alcoba y me recosté sobre mi cama, apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada ya había quedado dormido.

Sueño****

-Shaoran…

-¿Quién es?

-Shaoran…

-¿Quién es? Sakura…?

-Si mi querido Shaoran, tanto tiempo-

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Cómo…?

- no es el momento, necesito que cuando te despiertes busques a mi pequeña Aiko, no puedo contarte todo pero cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, ámala como yo lo hice. Adiós mi hermoso Shaoran, cambien el futuro no dejen que ellos ganen.

-¿ellos? ¿ quienes…? Sakura, Sakuraaa, no te vallas – dije, mirando hacia todos lados pero alrededor mío solo se expandía una inmensa oscuridad que no dejaba ver nada.

-ya es tarde. En el futuro de donde vengo estos son mis últimos vestigios de magia

-pero eso es imposible, tu deberías estar…

-muriendo? Si, ya es tarde para mí- lo dijo con toda la tristeza del mundo – pero no es tarde para la Sakura de este tiempo, ella aun esta viva pero sufriendo mucho, la han lastimado de todas las maneras posibles.

-Ella se lo busco nadie le dijo que se valla

- como jefe del concilio del Oriente tienes la obligación de ayudar a la familia más poderosas de todos incluso más que la tuya. Tranquilamente podrían reemplazarte si quisieran pero jamás se les ocurrió hacerlo. Pero como…- lo dijo con una añoranza que nunca escuche

-¿como que?- Pregunte. ya estaba harto de todas las vueltas que daba

-olvídalo.

-no! – dije. Mi poder se expandió por toda la oscuridad causando un gran resplandor que me cegó por un momento

-Lo has logrado. Expandiste tu poder espiritual, tú Sakura tenía razón.- cuando mire hacia delante me encontraba en un campo debajo de un árbol de cerezos – lo has hecho muy bien – dijo una voz al lado mío. Cuando gire mi cabeza había una mujer hermosa, su pelo era marrón y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos esmeraldas combinaban perfectamente con el vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Era Sakura pero de un futuro muy lejano y se encontraba parada al lado mirando el horizonte donde se escondía el sol.

-ya es hora de irme- dijo. – mi momento en el mundo a acabado es hora de que me reúna con mi familia y con mi Shaoran

-¿A que te refieres? YO… ¿he muerto? – dije. No lo podía creer

-Ya deberías estar muerto, esa misma noche que tu Sakura se fue se sacrificó por ti

- Sakura se sacrifico ¿por mí?-dije shokeado

-Así es, en el otro mundo nosotros intimamos y quede embarazada esa misma noche. Pero al otro día desapareciste y no te volvimos a encontrar.- dijo. Aún mirando el horizonte pero con la cara nostálgica como si recordara algo hermoso

-pero eso es imposible tú… ella, yo la bese y me corrió la cara, ella jamás me quiso- dije, pero sabía que mi voz se había roto a mitad de la frase y estaba llorando en silencio

-eso no es verdad en este mundo ella se sacrifico y ahora esta sufriendo lo que tú tendrías que haber sufrido, pero ya es tarde no te puedo decir nada más- dijo volviendo su cara hacia mí. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban empañados del llanto retenido, pero con una alegría inmensa. – es hora de irme Shaoran. Busca a mi pequeña Aiko ella te contara todo. Yo se que ustedes cambiaran el futuro y le darán a Hien y a Aiko la familia que merecen.- Dijo la Sakura mayor mirándome con todo el cariño del mundo- Búscame Shaoran en este mundo te estoy esperando donde los poderes se juntan y desaparecen.- dijo y desapareció en el aire. Miré hacia el horizonte donde el sol se ocultaba y supe lo que debía hacer. – Sakura te prometo que no te abandonaré, cuidare de nuestros niños.

- Graciasss- se escuchó como un susurro en el aire

Fin capítulo 14

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que emoción

Volví! Chicas gracias por sus reviews

**Maru-chan1296: volví no se porque tengo la costumbre de siempre publicarlo primero en fanfiction y después en el Factbook. Siempre me pasa algo.**

**tommyzombie-chan: la llamada es muy importante como se ve es muy raro que se corte justo en medio de una charla! Bueno excepto que seas mi amiga Bianca que es demasiado inquieta y se corte a cada rato jajaja. La llamada va a marcar la llegada de ciertos individuos que van a causar un caos en la vida de nuestros personajes **

**foryou45: y que sucedió yo creo que todo! Jajaja espero que te guste y esta vez me perdí menos tiempo jaja**

**Maribalza: hice todo lo posible para seguir tu consejo y detallar más, pero me cuesta un poco porque quizás vengo contando con una línea de pensamiento y al detallarlo me pierdo. Pero no te hagas problema voy a hacer todo lo posible por mejorar y gracias por dejarme tu opinión que me sirvió de mucho y por agregarme a tus favoritos! **

**Y por último pero no menos gracias a Sakurafer2 y a kagome555m por agregarme a sus favoritos!**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Carolina que me ayudo a elegir el nombre de la hija de Sakura, me costó un montón elegirlo!**

**Aiko : niña de amor**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Shaoran pov

Cuando Desperté ya era tarde, miré hacia la ventana la cual estaba cerrada pero pude ver que aún entraba algo de luz así que supuse que eran las 6 de la tarde. Me levanté y tomé mis celular que estaba en la mesita de luz, Sí no había fallado eran las 18:15hs. Me levanté y tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y salí disparado hacia mi escritorio.

La casa estaba muy callada, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en este momento. Me senté frente a la computadora y comencé a leer mis e-mails la mayoría eran invitaciones a fiestas y documentos enviados por el concejo, hasta que unos distrajo mi atención.

From: EriolHiraguizawa 

To: ShaoranLi 

_Shaoran dejo toda formalidad atrás. Este es el último mensaje que te envío. Creemos que encontramos a Sakura en la Torre de Tokio, su rastro de poder es muy pobre pero tenemos la certeza de que puede estar encerrada en algún lugar del espacio-tiempo de la misma torre. No se si leerás este mail pero si lo haces, vuelve te necesitamos._

Cuando terminé de leer comencé a buscar en mi casilla de mensajes más mensajes enviados por Hiraguizawa y allí estaban. Había como cinco todos relataban algún descubrimiento que los llevaba a la Torre.

Apague la computadora, tomé mi abrigo detrás de la puerta de mi escritorio y salí en busca de mi madre, volvería a Japón en busca de mi Sakura quieran o no.

Caminé hacia la habitación de mi madre, toqué y nadie respondió, entré pero no había nadie, la busqué por toda la casa pero tampoco estaba, mejor me aclaro no había NADIE en la maldita casa ni siquiera un sirviente que fuera capaz de decirle a mi madre que me había ido. Salí al patio en busca de todos, pero nadie estaba ahí, asíque supuse que estaban en las casas de entrenamiento. Ahí es donde generalmente se quedan los huéspedes ajenos a la familia, (los que no son muy importantes) y donde todos vamos luego de entrenar a bañarnos, pues mi madre odia que entremos todos desarreglados y sudados a la casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de entrenamiento pude sentir la magia de mi familia y de los sirvientes, ahí adentro. Entré y sin más preámbulos me dirigí en búsqueda de todos, especialmente de mi madre. La busqué en la sala de conferencias, en los escritorios y por último en la cocina, aunque dudaba que estaba ahí la busque igual. Los cocineros estaban preparando una cena muy elaborada, por lo que pude suponer, pues estaban muy agitados, corrían de un lado para otro y cuando les pregunté que hacían y porque estaban aquí, solo me respondieron –la señora Leirán Li nos pidió estrictamente que le dijéramos amo Li, que la busque en la habitación verde- sin esperar más salí corriendo hacia la habitación que ocupaba cuando no quería dormir en la casa o estaba muy cansado para volver.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, cuando llegue toque y entré. La habitación estaba llena de gente. Allí estaba toda mi familia mi madre, mis hermanas, Meiling, mis tios y tias y los viejos ancianos. Todos estaban alrededor de la cama en donde se podía ver el cuerpo de una muchacha de 12 años, dormida en ella. Las expresiones de todos iban desde consternación a adoración. Mi madre era la más extraña de todas pues su expresión era de ilusión, y mayormente Amor. Cuando cerré la puerta todos se volvieron a mirarme, mi madre caminó hacia mí, tomó mis manos y me dirigió una mirada de felicidad.

-¿qué sucede aquí madre?- fue lo único que logre decir pues el cuerpo de esa niña se llevó toda mi atención. Su magia me era muy familiar, caminé hasta quedar frente a ella y mirarla fijamente.

-que no te das cuenta hijo?

-darme cuenta de que madre?- logre decir, sin levantar la voz para no despertar a la dulce niña que dormía en mi cama.

-hermano ella es…

Pero lo demás ya no lo escuche pues una dulce niña de ojos verdes, me estaba mirando y lo único que escuche fue –papa?

Fin capítulo 15

Chic s muchas gracias por seguirme y haberme bancado todo este tiempo. me han estado pasando muchas cosas últimamente y cuando porfín logré atrapar a la inspiración despidieron a mi papa por no se que mierda hicieron los compañeros, todavía no se que va a suceder pero quiero apoyar a mis papas en todo lo que pueda, eso no significa que no termine la historia ni que la borre, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo adelantar cuando pueda. muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron un review y me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas sin ustedes no soy nadal, perdón que no conteste pero en este capi no voy a poder. Quizás si para el siguiente, besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi :D


	16. Chapter 16

…Pero lo demás ya no lo escuche pues una dulce niña de ojos verdes, me estaba mirando y lo único que escuche fue –papa?

Capítulo 16

Shaoran pov

… - papá? Tú eres mi papá?- dijo la niña de 12 años, mientras se sentaba en la cama y me miraba con ojos soñadores

-niña como te llamas?- dijo una voz atrás mío

-mi nombre es Nadeshico Li Amamiya Kinomoto, pero mis tías Fuutei, Sheifa, Fanren, Feimei y meiling me apodaron Aiko

-espera esas somos nosotras- dijo Sheifa parándose a mi lado

-entonces es cierto! Shaoran ella es tu hija- Fanren no se hizo esperar y me abrazó mientras lo decía. Yo no sabía que pensar, primero la Sakura del futuro, la cual me dijo que tenía una hija y ahora una niña que me dice papá. Miro para arriba, pues estaba tan concentrado que había bajado la cabeza. La niña estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sin saber que hacer me libre de los brazos de Fanren y me acerque los últimos pasos que me separaban de la cama.

-porque lloras?- le pregunté mientras le secaba las lágrimas que se escapaban como riachuelo de sus hermosos ojos

-es que tú, no me quieres!- dijo desconsoladamente. Yo no sabia que hacer, pero algo me llevo a tomar su pequeño cuerpecito y abrazarlo como mi padre hacia con migo cuando era aún un niño

-porque dices eso? Yo jamás te despreciaría, admito que saber que eres mi hija me sorprendió un poco, pero nunca dije que no te quisiera

-pero tú no me conoces, Hien me dijo que…-y se tapó su pequeña boquita con sus manos, de apoco me daba cuenta que esa niña era el calco de su madre, ecepto por su pelo, el cual tenía un parecido al mío.

-quien es Hien?- pregunté enojado. Mi niña no podía tener novio, aún era muy chiquita, antes muerto. Sí esta niña era MIA, ningún mocoso del futuro me la sacaría al menos hasta sus 40 años!

- el es…- al parecer sus manos eran entretenidas pues no dejaba de mirarlas

-Nadeshico en este mismo momento me dices quien es ese chico!- dije muy enojado, pues nadie me sacaría a mi bebe.

-AHHHHHH- grito Meiling de emoción – es tan lindo míralo esta celoso de un pobre niño, y ella tiene los mismos gestos que Sakura- si la estuviera mirando juraría que me estaba filmando, pero mi mirada solo estaba concentrada en la niña que estaba sentada en mis piernas.

-Papá tú estas celoso?- preguntó mirándome, para regalarme una hermosa sonrisa. Mis colores subieron hasta no poder mas y miré hacia la pared, ¿esperen esa pared tenia una mancha cuando estuvo ahí?

-siiii esta muy celoso, pequeña Aiko. Míralo nomás, cuando se enamoró de tu madre y pensaba q ella estaba enamorada de Eriol…

-meilingggggggg- le gruñí

-es se enfadaba mucho, y luego se iba a entrenar como si no hubiera mañana, pero cuando…

-meilingggggggggg- estaba muy enojado con mi prima por contar eso frente a todos

-…Sakura lo miraba y le dirigía una sonrisa quedaba como un tonto todo el día- cuando Meiling termino de contar mi vida secreta, estaba muy enojado

-Mieling como se te ocu…- una risa muy hermosa se escuchó por toda la habitación. La niña que estaba entre mis brazos, no paraba de reírse y no se quedaba quieta.

-asíque te da gracia mi vida personal. Eh?- dije con cara de malo, estaba a punto de lanzarme a hacerle cosquillas.

-no papi es que…- agachó su cabecita y pude ver que otra vez estaba llorando

-mi niña no llores que te hice? Dímelo y te juro que nunca mas en mi vida lo volveré a hacer!- dije muy triste estrechándola junto a mi. Mis planes de venganza los había dejado en un segundo plano

-tú no hiciste nada papi, es que de donde vengo. Tú ya no estas y te he extrañado mucho, no sabes lo horrible que a sido para mi crecer sin mi padre a mi lado. Los otros niños siempre van al colegio acompañados de sus padres mientra yo…- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues el llanto no la dejaba

-esta bien cariño, tranquilízate- la abrasaba, mientras le hacia circulitos en la espalda- te prometo que nunca los dejare solos, ni a ti ni a tu madre.- ella me miró con cagra de ilución.

-ni a Hien tampoco?- no sabia a que se refería

-quien es ese Hien del que tanto hablas- dije medio enfuruñado otra vez. Pero al ver que otra vez ella bajaba la cabeza, la tome de su mentón y le dije- quien es él cariño?- pregunte con todo el amor que ya le profesaba a mi pequeña niña

-papi el es mi hermano mellizo- ahora si ya tenía casilla llena.

Fin capítulo16

Holiiiiiiiis! como estan? yo bueno ahora que estoy de vacas creo que bien! jajajaja gracias a los comentarios que me enviaron me anime a hacer un capítulo rápido! asi que acá estooooooooy

sofia trinidad: JAJAJAJAJ fuiste la primera en mandarme un mensaje. Vi la carita y me puse a reir JAJAJAJA Yo también te respondo O.O jajajajjaPrincessRuhnezmay: Gracias n.n

Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas n.n

nos vemoooooooooosssssssssssssss sss 


	17. Chapter 17

**Cerezosshaoran perdoname por no haberte nombrado en el capi anterior asi que te lo dedico n.n**

…-papi el es mi hermano mellizo- ahora si ya tenía casilla llena.

Capítulo 17

-Wowowowoow, tienes un hermano mellizo?- dijo meiling lanzándose sobre nosotros

-meiling sal!- dije empujándola

-noooooooooooo

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-nooooooooooo

-niños ya vasta!

-pero madre/tía Leiran-dijimos ambos

-nada! la niña es mas madura que ustedes dos juntos- cuando mamá dijo eso, mi niña comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero ahora no me dio tiempo a abrazarla

-abuela Leiran como te e extrañado-dijo colgada de la cintura de mi madre

-cariño…-dije pero mi madre no me dejo terminar. Se agachó y abrazó a la pequeña niña que colgaba de ella.

-oh lo siento- dijo Nadeshico, soltando la cintura de mi madre, -es que en el otro mundo tú, mamá y mi hermano son mi única familia- dijo

-y nosotras?

-tías ustedes también, pero cuando papá murió ustedes quedaron destrozadas y decidieron alejarse y formar su propia familia- dijo Nadeshico volviendo a llorar

-no llores- dijeron mis hermanas mientras la abrazaban

-no es por eso, solo que estoy muy feliz- dijo regalándoles una sonrisa mientras seguía llorando

-creo que me da un infarto-dijo Fuutei, con su mano en el corazón

-no tía-dijo Nadeshico preocupada

-esta bien mi niña, me refiero a que tienes la misma sonrisa de tu madre- dijo mi hermana besándola, en ambos cachetes.

-ahora si! Ya que todo el mundo se presentó, vamos a comer y lu…

-no madre, mi hija se quedará con ustedes, yo me iré en este mismo momento, Wei prepara el coche y una mochila con lo necesario. Compraremos todo en Japón

-Si, amo Shaoran

-oh no padre, tú no me dejarás aquí-dijo mi niña enojada

-oh si te quedarás con Meiling, mi madre y mis hermanas aquí. Yo iré a buscar a tu madre y la traeré con migo, sin…

-eres igual a Hien- dijo levantando las manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- tú al igual que él no me dejan participar en nada-seguía levantando la voz- dioooos! Me sacan de quicio! Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él- ahora si caminaba hacia mí, pero me fulminaba con la mirada.-YO IRÉ Y AYUDARÉ ASÍ QUIERAS O NO- si no fuera porque esta niña es mas pequeña que yo le tendría miedo

-así! Quien lo dice?-dije molestándola

- quien lo dice? Pues YO- ahora sí estaba sorprendido, se había subido a la cama y con su pequeño dedito medio me estaba empujando en el pecho, esta niña de grande será una fiera.-Tú me llevarás y me dejarás ayudarte o le diré a mamá.

-tú me vas a acusar con Sakura?-Pregunté mirándola extrañado. Sus cachetes se empezaron a teñir de un carmín muy adorable.

-serás cabrón- dijo en un español perfecto

-tú me insultaste en español?

-SI, tú y mi hermano algún día, AAAAAHHHH- ya no estaba mas en la cama empujándome, ahora estaba del otro lado de la habitación en un rincón, mirando a la nada.

-Nadeshico estas bien?- pregunté preocupado, pues no la había visto moverse y ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación

-Abuela, cuando me encontraste estaba sola?-preguntó mi niña

-sí, pequeña porque?

-maldito Hien, me las pagarás-dijo por lo bajo

-hija que sucede?-pregunté mas aliviado, aún no me acostumbraba decirle hija pero se sentía tan bien que juraría que lo hice toda la vida

-QUE SUCEDE?!- me fulminaba con la mirada-sucede que tu hijo decidió enviarme a aquí, a la casa de la abuela pues sabia que ella me atendería en el momento del impacto y así el podría trabajar solo y salvar a mamá por su cuenta en Japón. LO MATARÉ- dijo con toda la convicción del mundo

-espera, espera, espera… como es que dijiste? El decidió separarse de ti y enviarte aquí sin saber si llegarías bien?- estaba furioso, ese niño se merecía un par de tundas

-oh Shaoran no te enojes, él es igual a ti como cuando eras niño, no querías que ninguno saliera lastimado y decidías hacerlo todo por tu cuenta

-si pero él es mi hijo y me escuchará!-dije enojado a Meiling

-oh no! Tú me escucharas a mí.- dijo Nadeshico cortándole la palabra a mi prima. La primera que lo mataré seré YO, por haberme dejado de lado y no dejarme ayudarlo.-con la cara que tenía mi niña estaba seguro que mantendría su palabra.

-esta bien, te dejaré a ti todo el trabajo pero lo harás cuando vuelva aquí con él y tú madre.- me dí la vuelta para no mirarla y que se diera cuenta de que era mi última palabra. Pero que equivocado estaba, de repente la casa comenzó a vibrar, los cuadros en la pieza comenzaron a caerse, me volví para sacarlos a todos de ahí, pero jamás me imagine lo que vi.

Fin capítulo 17

holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! sinceramente hoy no tengo ganas de escribir jajajajaj! asi que con esto cortito me voy! :D

Maru-chan1296 como siempre gracias por comentarme! :D

sofia trinidad si es una cosita muy tierna yo me la imagino igual a Sakura de chiquita! pero cuidado que es una pequeña fierita n.n jajajaja

Ahora si sin más preambulos me voooooooooooooooooy! si me llegan 5 reviews hoy subo el capítulo 18! sino lo subo mañana jajajaja! nos vemosssssssss


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes de empezar hay chicos en fanfiction? jaja lean al final porque lo pregunto! :D**

Capítulo 18

Shaoran pov

Cuando me dí vuelta para sacar a todos de la casa, pude ver a la causante de tal desastre. Mi niña era el centro de tal poder, estaba rodeada por un aura imponente de color esmeralda, en el suelo había un sello que combinaba el mío y el de Sakura, era hermoso. Ambos sellos juntos eran perfectos, eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que se unieron para dar origen al poder de mi niña, cuando mis ojos miraron su cara, esta no me miraba y comprendí que estaba muy enojada.

-Nadeshico, que te sucede cariño- pregunté preocupado, su aura seguía creciendo descontrolada y en cualquier momento causaría un gran desastre.

-si tú no me llevas, entonces iré yo-dijo segura de si misma

-esta bien- dije bajando los hombros derrotado- te llevaré

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- escuche que gritaba, cuando me dí cuenta la tenía colgando de mi cuello dándome besitos por toda la cara- te quiero papi, prometo no darte problemas y portarme bien

-espera tú estabas allí, tu magia estaba descontrolada,… tú , tú-dije pasmado

-que eso? ahh asíque puedes ver auras de poder, mmm… no fue nada- dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima

-COMO QUE NO FUE NADA! CASI DESTROZAS LA CASA!- dije alterado

-nahhhhh- dijo mirándome- jamás lastimaría a nadie. Si no accedías con eso, me transportaría a donde esta mi hermano- dijo levantando los hombros, hablando como si nada

-mírame- dije agarrándole la cara- como que no fue nada? Tendrías que estar desmayada por tal desplante de poder es imposible, tú eres muy chiquita para poseer tal fuerza- dije casi tragándome las palabras de lo rápido que hablaba.

-eso? No fue nada. Con Hien entrenamos todos los días, por algo somos los mellizos maravilla- dijo sonriéndome

-eras imposible- dije soltándola

-sip todos me dicen lo mismo-dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. De repente me izo una seña con su dedito medio para que acercase mi ojera, para decirme un secreto.- mamá dice que soy igual de testaruda que tú- con eso se separó de mí y me dirigió una sonrisa que iluminaría al mundo si pudiera. Como tonto me quedé mirándola pues mi Nadeshico me recordaba a la pequeña niña de la que me había enamorado. Es igual a su madre, pensé

-sí, eso también me lo dicen- dijo con sus brazos detrás de la espalda balanceándose para adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás.

-lo dije en voz alta?-pregunté

-Sip- dijo ella- bueno te vas a quedar ahí como una marmota o vamos a rescatar a mamá!- si fuera una anime juraría que una gotita resbalaba por mi frente, pues la niña estaba en pose de súper heroína, con una mano en su cintura y la otra señalando al cielo, esperen el que momento llegó la bandera a su espalda?

-esta bien vamos- dije derrotado

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritó ella colgándose de mi cuello

-como quieres que me levante si te cuelgas de mi?-dije regalándole una sonrisa

-pues no es necesario que te levantes, puedo transportarnos fácilmente hasta allá

-no señorita, iremos en avión- como si no hubiera entendido, su mano se estrello contra su frente, dejándome sorprendido

-porqué te pegaste?

-pues porque eres un despistado! Puedo llevarnos a nosotros y a toda la maldita mansión a Japón y sin usar demasiada magia-dijo enojada

-no señorita iremos…-pero no me dejó terminar

-Wei prepárate nos vamos- le dijo con determinación

-si señorita- dijo Wei inclinándose hacia delante

-tia Mei quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo

-CLARO- grito con efusividad

-Y nosotras?- preguntaron mis hermanas

-iremos todos, la casa de mamá es muy grande ¿abuela tú quieres ir?-dijo mi niña

-claro cariño yo también iré

-ok, ancianos lamento decirles pero no los podré llevar pues no ayudarán mucho en la pelea, aunque sean los mas sabios y aunque estén en forma necesito que regresen con sus familias y preparen a sus hombres y mujeres, pues esta guerra a comenzado- la niña que estaba parada frente a mí, ya no era una pequeña que necesitaba mi apoyo sino una pequeña mujercita que había crecido muy rápido, pero que me llenaba de orgullo.

-como puedes tratarnos así, mocosa- dijo uno de los ancianos. Estaba por levantarme y proteger a mi niña pero mi madre me lo impidió. Una pequeña risa se escapó de la boca de mi niña pero no era de felicidad, era más oscura, triste. Su aura comenzó a crecer, demostrando lo poderosa que era, pero esta vez era para imponer respeto no para causar desastres. Cada anciano dió un paso para atrás, solo uno se postró sobre sus rodillas y bajandobvg su cabeza ante ella y dijo

-la gran estrella a llegado- como aquel anciano todos se postraron a los pies de mi niña y demostraron su respeto.

Fin capítulo 18

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! respondiendo a la pregunta del principio. Estaba hablando con una amiga de fanfiction y le pregunte si habia chicos en fanfiction y ella dijo que SI! es verdad? JAJAJAJA necesito comprobarlo es algo que me carcome por dentro *.*

Ahora si a saludar!

Maru-chan1296: que decirte por tu culpa ahora tengo la duda del año JAJAJAJAJA!

PrincessRuhnezmay: yo tampoco tengo palabras! yo misma me sorprendo! :D jajaja

sofia trinidad: sehhhh! la hija de Sakura es una fierita! JAJAJAJA pero amo a Shaoran en papel de padre JAJAJA!

Yuriu69: gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos y alertas! :D

me voy contenta saltando y brincando por las colinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

…-la gran estrella a llegado- como aquel anciano todos se postraron a los pies de mi niña y demostraron su respeto.

Shaoran pov

Una risa varonil se escucho en la habitación, mi mirada busco por toda la habitación al dichoso que se estaba riendo.-ELLA la gran estrella están en broma. JAJAJAJA- un niño salio desde las sombras. Su pelo era de un castaño oscuro, su cara estaba desfigurada a tras luz y por las muecas que ponía de la risa que se le escapaba.

-niño quien es usted para reírse de nuestra señorita- dijo un anciano.

-oh vamos! No creerán que mi pequeña hermanita tiene lo necesario para ser SU gran estrella! Eso sería imposible- poniéndose serio- ella no puede ser la gran estrella. Aunque si es muy cercana, al igual que yo. Pero la gran estrella ya a nacido hace mucho tiempo. Pero nadie se ha dado cuenta de que ella existía.-con eso terminó su frase y caminó hacia mi niña, pasando por mi lado sin importarle que yo esté ahí. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto muy serio a mi niña

-pues deberías saber Hien. Tú me mandaste a aquí

-no, yo no le e hecho- dijo incrédulo

-mmm… no existen la coincidencias…- dijo nadeshico

-solo lo inevitable- terminó el

-asíque mi destino era estar aquí con papá- dijo Nadeshico pensativa, con una mano sobre su mentón. Pude notar que el cuerpo de mi hijo, si lo podía llamar así, se tenso rápidamente con solo mencionarme.

-Shaoran- me susurró Meiling al oído- ese niño es igual a ti, era verdad Hien era idéntico a mi de niño, tenía mis mismas facciones y expresiones.

-Aiko es hora de irnos- dijo Hien.-tú no debes estas aquí más del tiempo necesario. Vámonos- terminó la frase

-esta bien- dijo ella. -Espera que llevamos a papá y a las tías, junto a la abuela- cuando terminó de decir eso había notado que su cuerpo seguía tensándose ante mi mención pero cuando dijo tías y abuela, su rostro se había iluminado y su vista se dirigía a ellas, A mis hermanas, prima y madre

-¿Abuela, tías, madrina Meiling?- pregunto compungido

-ah dicho madrina Meiling?- dijo la susodicha- Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa, soy madrina de una hermosura comestible, mira lo que es esto!- dijo Meiling, pero ya estaba a su lado estirándole los cachetes al pobre niño-

-es muy mono!- dijeron mis hermanas

- Es idéntico a Shaoran de niño pero sacó los ojos de su madre- dijo mi madre. Cuando ella hablo, Hien se escapó de las manos de Meiling y salio corriendo a encuentro con su abuela. Terminó abrasado a su cintura, al igual que mi niña cuando había abrasado a mi madre –abuela cuanto te he extrañado- dijo, con su cara oculta en el cuerpo de mi madre

-ya no llores pequeño- dijo abrasándolo- ya estoy aquí, prometo que no te dejaré solo nunca más.- el llanto del niño se izo mas estridente y su sollozo se escucho por toda la habitación. Los ancianos se fueron uno por uno dejándonos solos.

-abuela no sabes lo que hemos sufrido, mamá está muy mal del otro lado y no se como estará ahora, ella nos a enviado a aquí con lo último que le quedaba de magia, y no estamos con ella para acompañarla y ayudarla. Pero le prometí que la ayudaría aquí para que no ocurra lo mismo dos veces, pero parece que ella misma ya esta cambiando el futuro y ya no se que hacer- dijo todo muy rápidamente, llorando mientras lo decía, me levanté para consolarlo, pero mi madre me fulminó con la mirada

-tranquilo mi niño- dijo mi madre- ya esta, ahora iremos a salvar a Sakura y la traeremos de vuelta y destruiremos a esos /&%$%·$ que tratan de arruinarnos la vida-dijo muy segura de sus palabras

-si abuela, es hora de irnos.- Miró hacia mí, me inspeccionó y se estiró para decirle algo a su abuela en el oído. Esta le asintió complacida y me miró, cuando me dí cuenta Hien ya estaba frente a mí, él estaba tenso se lo podía ver desde lejos, pero cuando menos me lo esperé me estaba abrasando al igual que como había hecho mi niña, yo le respondí el abraso y empecé a sentir que su tensión comenzaba a bajar. Cuando se separó de mi puede ver unas lágrimas traicioneras que bajaban por su mejilla

-estas llorando- dije sorprendido.

-Si perdone padre se que los niños no deben llorar – dijo bajando la cabeza, sacándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban.

-eso es mentira- dije yo- todos lloramos, yo también lo e hecho. Una persona valiente es la que admite sus miedos- dije totalmente convencido de mis palabras

-oh padre como te he extrañado- dijo de vuelta tirándose a mis brazos – no sabes lo que a sufrido mamá desde que tú has muerto- mi corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos- mi hermana y yo hemos crecido sin un modelo de padre. Sabes lo que fue eso?- dijo mirándome a los ojos- pero mamá siempre nos contó historias de ustedes cuando eran niños y e hecho todo lo posible para ser igual que tú y ayudar a mamá. Pero nunca daba resultado, a la noche ella siempre lloraba recordándote- termino Hien, mientras lloraba en mi camisa

-has hecho bien- dije sonriéndole – has cuidado a tu madre y hermana sin mi presencia, estoy seguro de que tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que lo estoy yo, pero ya es hora de irnos, debemos rescatar a tu madre- él se separó de mí y miró a su hermana, estirándole la mano para que ella la tomara. Y cuando lo hizo toda la habitación desapareció, apareciendo delante de la Gran torre de Tokio

Fin capítulo 19

Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooolllllllllll llllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que cuentan?

Yo! Que tengo un bloqueo monumental! JJAJAJa sinceramente iba a subir ayer un capítulo que había comenzado, pero no me convenció para nada, ese capítulo no tenía sentimiento, sehhhhhhhhhhhh suena raro díganme loca todo lo que quieran pero si no me siento segura de lo que escribo, no lo subiría nunca.

Ahora a los saludosssss!

Maru-chan1296: que decirte! no te digo nada! Te tengo en facebook! JAJAJAJAJA

sofia trinidad: sehhhh tenemos la misma duda! que se le va a hacer! parece que los chicos en este momento están desaparecidos de FF! regresando a la historia esa duda tuya la quiero responder más adelante, en este capítulo intenté sacar un poquito la duda y aclarar que Nadeshico no es la gran estrella. Me gustaría responderte en privado pero no puedo, no me salta tu casilla de mensajes es como si no tuvieras una cuenta fanfiction, tenés? bueno espero tú respuesta :D

Guest(?: puede ser que ese sea tu nombre? no se. estoy muy mareada, no me aparece al igual que con sofia trinidad, tu link para responderte en privado. Acá te dejo el nuevo capi y porfis fíjate si podes enviarme tu link o algo para que te pueda responder libremente!

Para todos los que quieran agregarme y tengan alguna duda aca voy a ver si puedo dejar mi facebook en mi perfil para que me agreguen! pero si puede envíenme un mensaje por inbox para que los agregue mas fácil y rápido! Cada loco que anda suelto da miedo! bueno los dejo Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hasta el próximo capi :D


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

… apareciendo delante de la Gran torre de Tokio

¿? Pov

El ambiente era un desastre, los grandes edificios los reyes de los cielos ya no existían, las grandes construcciones eran solo escombros a mis pies, no quedaba nada, el mundo no era como lo conocía. No había vida en este mundo, todos estaban muertos y con ellos mi alma.

Caminé por horas/días/meses quien sabe, el cansancio se apoderaba de mí, pero mi objetivo era más fuerte. El aire estaba impregnado de cenizas y polvo por los grandes destrozos y enormes incendios, las destrucción había sido total, cuerpos consumidos por el fuego por todos lados, fue una batalla mundial. Luego de haber caminado por tanto tiempo llegue a lo que quedaba de mi gran mansión, no puede hacer más que desplomarme ante ella y esperar a que la muerte me lleve.

No se cuantas horas había estado inconsciente, hice un recuento de mis heridas ninguna que me mataría, pero si podrían infectarse y matarme de a poco. Me levanté con la ayuda de mis manos y caminé hacia lo que quedaba de la gran puerta, esta estaba tirada en el piso, como si hubiera sido arrasada por un gran tornado, fue arrancada de la pared como si nada, la entrada ya no existía, el gran salón no estaba en mejores condiciones los sillones, cuadros, mesas, todo estaba tirado y roto en el piso, el gran candelabro estaba todo destrozado en el piso. Como pude subí la escalera, todo estaba en las mismas condiciones que el salón ya no quedaba nada de la gran mansión Amamiya, todas las habitaciones destruidas, revisé todo hasta llegar al salón de juegos y ahí fue cuando ya no quedo nada de la tan conocida y buena Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto, mi alma se separó de mí. Ya no existía salón de juego, ahora era un salón de masacre. Un gran mounstro levantaba su mano, que era más una cuchilla que una mano, para cortarle la cabeza a uno de mis niños, eso jamás lo permitiría. Mi báculo brillo y me brindó toda la fuerza que necesitaba, maté al gran bicho de un solo golpe pero no estaba solo, muchos mas aparecieron, no los deje acercarse ni a mí ni al niño que se encontraba atrás mío, con un ataque certero mate a todos sin dejar nada de ellos pues se disolvieron al instante. Cuando me dí vuelta noté que no era un niño lo que estaba a tras mío era un adolescente, muy conocido para mí.

-Shaoran- dije con lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas

- yo no soy él- dijo el niño

-entonces ¿Quién eres?- dije aún sin poder contener las lágrimas

-yo soy tu hijo, Hien Li Amamiya, gran heredero de la familia Li, hermano de la próxima matriarca de los Amamiyas e hijo del gran Shaoran Li y Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto, La gran estrella.

-eso es imposible yo no tengo, ni tuve hijos

-no pero nos tendrás y e venido a rescatarte de esta dimensión

-tú eres del futuro- dije más afirmando

-Sí. Aquí ya no queda nadie a quien salvar, pero en el otro lado donde esta la Sakura real, aún queda esperanza

-esperanza…-dije recordando algo, pero ya era tarde una gran luz salio de mi interior llevándose consigo todo miedo y trayendo Esperanza.

En la actualidad…

Shaoran pov

La gran torre se veía imponente ante nosotros, el viento soplaba fuerte como si quisiera llevársela consigo, pero esta era poderosa, su poder mágico estaba demasiado alto. Algo muy poderoso se escondía dentro y se estaba preparando para salir, cuando miré para arriba pude notar algo desconcertante, no había estrellas ni luna, el cielo estaba negro, como un mal presagio. Empezamos a caminar todos juntos atraídos por la gran e imponente magia de la torre, cuando la rodeamos me sorprendí de la multitud de gente que había frente a ella, todos con grandes o pequeños poderes mágicos pero ahí estaban, cada uno mirando la punta de la torre. Cuando pude divisar mejor noté que algo bajaba del cielo, con el tiempo se empezó a formar un cuerpo y terminó sobre nosotros un hombre con los brazos abiertos como si nos recibiera y se alegrara de tenernos ahí, comencé a mirar hacia todos lados de la multitud cada uno tenía una expresión distinta, los niños estaban atrás de sus padres asustados, sus padres se imponían y demostraban todo su poder para demostrar que no tenían miedo a nada y pelearían hasta el último momento por un futuro. Los ancianos no mostraban temor pues ellos ya tenían una vida hecha y no le tenían miedo a nada. De a poco se iba sumando gente a la gran multitud, venían de todos lados, mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos, nadie faltaba, pero una voz grabe interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-gente, amigos sabía que se reunirían para alabarme y ayudarme a dominar el mundo- dijo sonriendo a la multitud

-tú, estas loco- gritó un chico de 16 años

- no niño- dijo el hombre mirándolo- yo dominaré el mundo y seré su rey, ya no queda nada que pueda salvarlos, la gran estrella ya no existe su poder a sido destruido.

-es imposible- dijo un hombre de 60 años

-no anciano, ya la destruí, pero fue muy aburrido ella no impuso ninguna resistencia- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas insignificante del mundo, la furia rugía por mi sangre, mis poderes pedían ser liberados.

– OH, el gran jefe del concilio de Hechiceros está aquí, me siento alagado- dijo bajando a tierra y acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué has hecho con Sakura?- dije conteniéndome de matarlo

-¿Sakura? OH- dijo abiertamente, divertido- la conoces? Wow wow wow tú eras el Shaoran que tanto nombraba- dijo mirándome incrédulo y empezó a reir- Oh Shaoran, Shaoran gritaba, no sabes como disfruté haciéndola mía, era preciosa, pero tuve que matarla- esa confesión, rompió mi corazón mi Sakura estaba muerta

-bastardo, TE MATARÉ- dije lanzándome sobre él, pero no pude agarrarlo pues unos bracitos me retenían

-padre basta- Dijo mi niña- te matará al igual que mamá, y no quiero perderte- dijo llorando

- no lo harás- le dije acariciando sus mejillas convencido de mis palabras

-no padre- ahora era Hien, quien me retenía

-me agaché a su altura y le dije- cuida de tu hermana, yo vengaré a tu madre- cuando me levanté me acerqué al tipo y no le di tiempo a responder, lo ataqué con todo mi poder, los truenos eran mis aliados esta noche, pero cuando menos me lo esperaba ya estaba en el suelo otra vez, con su pie sobre mi cuello.

-¿este es el gran jefe del concilio?-dijo mirándome desde arriba. Pero yo ya no me podía mover, me había incapacitado, había caído en su trampa.-no eres más que una escoria- con una patada se alejó de mi y miró a la multitud – este es su gran jefe, lo pueden ver con sus propios ojos ya no sirve para nada…- mi mirada se dirigió a mis niños los había decepcionado, ya no los podría proteger, ya no escuchaba el discurso de ese tipo, me estaba muriendo, pues la torre succionaba todo mi poder, con lo último que me quedaba lo ataqué dándole en el blanco, una bruma se extendía ante mí no podía ver nada pero supuse que lo había matado, pero estaba muy equivocado. Una sombra se acercaba, caminando sus pasos eran pausados y calmados, - pensé que ya estabas muerto- dijo con sorna la sombra

-nunca me matarás- cuando terminé de decir eso su espada estaba en mi cuello

-eso lo...- pero no terminó su frase, una gran luz se extendió ante nosotros trayendo consigo esperanza

Fin capítulo 20

Hollllllllllllllllllllllllll aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa vas a morir moe! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I jajajajaja! que cuentan? yo que no me siento conforme con el capítulo, ustedes? :/ mi inspiración me dejo por otra persona (? JAJAJA dios necesito saber si les gustó porque a mi no! :/ y eso que soy la escritora, les juro mi vida es un caos, esta pasando de todo, pero bue vamos a otro tema!

Maru-chan1296: que te pareció? te juro yo siento que perdí algo!

EleonorPataki: 19 mensajes 19MENSAJES! me volviste loca! Sos la reina del drama! jajajajaja espero que no me mates pero tenía que desaparecer a Sakura por un rato(? JAJAJA voy a intentar responder a tus mensajer por mensajeria privada porque es mucho! y espero q me digas que te pareció porque sino me mato n.n

Shiro: HOLAAAA! bienvenida! sos nueva? creo que es obvio que boba que soy JAJAJAJA espero que te halla gustado n.n

PrincessRuhnezmay: Dios no llores! me haces llorar a mí! te juro que no les voy hacer nada! lo voy a hacer sufrir un poquito a Shaoran JAJAJAJAJA! Gracias por tu mensaje

sofia trinidad: :O sos muy mala! tu maldad me supera JAJAJAJAJA gracias por tu review :D


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Hien pov

No podía creer que ese pequeño demonio se había separado de mí, le había dicho muy bien que no se soltara de mi mano y ahora no la encontraba por ninguna parte de Japón. Ya me había recorrido todos los lugares que se me ocurrieron (Hien también tiene el poder de transportarse) y no aparecía por ningún lado, tampoco la podía rastrear pues al parecer se estaba escondiendo de mí y eso sabe que lo odio. Ya no se me ocurría ningún lado para buscar asíque decidí ir hacía la mansión.

Mi poder de transportarme me permitió llegar en segundos, pero cuando logré estabilizarme sobre la tierra me acorde que aquí nadie sabe que existíamos, ni siquiera nuestra propia madre sabía eso causo un gran dolor en mi pecho, mi madre era lo único que me quedaba, ella me enseñó a ser quien soy, siempre estuvo ahí jamás me falto, ella hizo de padre y madre al mismo tiempo, aunque la muerte de papá la halla dejado devastada jamás nos abandonó ni a mí ni a mi hermana. Con el tiempo mi cuerpo fue cambiando y la mirada de mi madre cada vez que me veía también, aunque su trato nuca cambió. Un día mamá me pidió que busque una caja donde había un par de cosas de costura y todo eso en el ático, pero mientras lo buscaba me topé con una caja donde había todo casas de niñas, entre ellas había un oso gris que se lo notaba muy usado, seguro había sido muy querido, y una foto de dos niños abrazados, supuse que era una foto que nos habían tomado cuando no nos dimos cuenta pero me pareció raro que estuviera acá arriba, así que la tomé y la muse en uno de los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón para poder levantar la caja que me pidió mamá. Cuando deje las cosas en la mesa del comedor saque la foto y comencé a admirarla, era hermosa pero ese no podía ser yo, ni la niña mi hermana. El cabello de la niña era de un castaño claro, y sus ojos se parecían mucho a los míos pues los de mi hermana eran un poco mas oscuros, pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fueron los ojos marrones de el chico, se me hicieron muy conocidos

-hijo que miras?- preguntó mi madre

-nada- dije escondiendo la foto detrás de mi espalda

-muéstrame lo que tienes ahí atrás- dijo extendiendo su mano

-n… no es nada- dije aún tratando de esconder la foto

-Hien Li me lo muestras o te castigo por todo el mes siguiente- no pude esconderlo mas y se lo entregue. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el sillón y se sentó en él como si ya no se pudiera mantener más en pie

-mamá estas bien?- le pregunte preocupado.

-si, mi niño donde encontraste esto?- aún no me miraba

-en el ático, no estás enojada madre?- pregunte aun más cerca

-no mi niño-cuando levanto su cara me dirigió una de sus hermosas sonrisas eran iguales a las de mi hermanita, pero se opacaba por las lagrimas que caían.

-madre no llore, si está enojada y no me quiere decir castígueme no me importa, pero no llore.

-no pequeño- su mano se poso en mi mejilla- lloro por los recuerdos que me trae esta foto. Y me la mostró- este niño de aquí- dijo señalando- es tu padre cuando teníamos 10 años un día antes de que se fuera a Hong Kong

-ese es padre?- dije sorprendido

-si y tienes un parecido increíble a él, cuando aún era joven- dijo sonriendo

-enserio?- dije

-si, lo único que no sacaste de él fueron sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color marrón igual al chocolate aún lo recuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa aún mas deslumbrante que antes

-madre? –pregunte

-si hien?- dijo

-puedo quedarme con la foto?- pregunté

-claro, la podemos enmarcar y colocarla en tu habitación

-gracias madre- dije abrazándola

-ahora a buscar a tu hermana de sus clases de danza porque sino se enojará- dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo hacia la calle.

En ese entonces aún no sabíamos nada de la magia, pues mamá quiso darnos una infancia común como todo niño, por eso vivíamos en una pequeña casita de dos pisos de un color amarillo crema, muy acogedora y cómoda, ubicada en un pueblo muy tranquilo llamado Tomoeda, allí fue donde pasamos toda nuestra infancia hasta hace unos meses. Me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

-y mama?- preguntaba Nadeshiko, su cuerpito temblaba de los sollozos que no podía contener, como era mi hermana melliza podía sentir todos sus sentimientos mezclados con los míos.

-tranquila- le dije -ella vendrá a ayudarnos- no sabía como lo haría pero algo en el fondo de mi corazón así me lo decía- la casa se estaba prendiendo fuego, y no podíamos salir por ningún lado, asíque decidí sentarme con mi hermana arriba mío, en el rincón más apartado de la puerta posible de la puerta.

-shhhh, tranquila- trataba de calmarla mientra le acariciaba el cabello- mamá vendrá, ya lo verás- y con esas palabras un gran ruido se escucho, la puerta se vino a bajo y con ella pasó la figura de una mujer vestida de una túnica blanca, la cual cubría su rostro con una capucha

-niños vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo la señorita

-no podemos ir con una desconocida- dije

- no soy ninguna desconocida- me respondió ella- debemos irnos, su madre me mando a buscarlos

-y como se yo que usted no me está mintiendo?-dije escondiendo a mi hermana detrás de mi espalda, pues ya me había levantado

-podría yo secuestrarlos con todo el fuego extendiéndose por toda la casa?- dijo como si fuera evidente

-usted pudo haber comenzado el fuego y haberle hecho algo a mi madre para secuestrarnos y vendernos por ahí

-toushe - Dijo ella pues aún no tenía nombre – pero aunque quiera nunca podría secuestrar a los hijos de mi mejor amiga, así que o se paran y salimos de aquí o los arrastro- dijo muy seria, no me dio opción a nada solo nos tomó de las manos a los dos y desaparecimos en el aire, nos llevó a una mansión gigante en donde nos hizo pasar a una gran habitación con muchos sillones en donde nos sentó y nos sirvió a mi hermana una leche con gusto a frutilla y a mí una de chocolate, mi preferida, con el pasar de las horas supe que su nombre era Tomoyo Amamiya y era nuestra tía, conocía a mi madre desde niñas pues se conocieron en la primaria y se enteraron que eran primas unos años después, nos contó la historia de la familia y porque éramos tan importantes. Pero mamá no llegaba y estábamos muy preocupados, mi hermana le preguntó- tía Tomoyo Mi madre donde está?- dijo volviendo a llorar.

-no llores, ella ya vendrá. Te gustaría conocer a alguien?-preguntó- pues ellos te quieren conocer-dijo dándole una sonrisa

-quienes son?- preguntó mi hermana con timidez

-mejor te los presento- dijo acercándose a la puerta y mirando hacia el pasillo, se volvió a acercar a nosotros y nos dijo- ahí afuera están todos sus primos y tíos, son muchos así que cuando entren no quiero que se asusten, si se sienten incómodos solo díganmelo y los sacaré de aquí al instante- de apoco niños de todas las edades fueron entrando de a uno desde los 6 años hasta los 18, luego empezaron a entrar los adultos. Mujeres y hombres algunos acompañados con pequeños niños y otros, con bebes se fueron formando detrás de la fila que habían formado los niños y los adolescentes. Uno de los más grandes se acercó y se agachó frente a nosotros y dijo- así que ustedes son los hijos de la tía Sakura-

-Yin- dijo la tía Tomoyo retándolo

-si tía?- dijo

-no molestes a los niños- dijo retándolo

-pero si yo no hice nada- dijo poniendo cara de angelito. Una risa se escapó de la pequeña boquita de mi hermana, contagiándome a mi y luego a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación, con eso todo se volvió ameno y puede conocer a todos.

Luego de una hora apareció una chica por la puerta que llamó a la tía Tomoyo y le dijo algo al oido, ella solo asintió se acercó a nosotros y dijo- niños su madre quiere verlos- hasta ese momento me había olvidado de mi madre y me sentí un mal hijo

-mamá!- dijo Nadeshico saltando del sofá- donde está mamá yo quiero verla, llévame con ella tía-dijo tirando de la manga de su túnica la cual no se había sacado

-vamos cariño- la alzó y me miró- vienes Hien?- me preguntó. Sin responderle me levanté y la seguí. Nos llevó por una escaleras y pasillos hasta que llegamos a una imponente puerta que daba a una gran habitación, pintada de un hermoso verde manzana

-niños- dijo una voz desde la cama

-mamaaaaa- grito Nadeshico soltándose de la tía para así llegar a mamá. Ella estaba acostada sobre la gran cama. Parecía una niña perdida entre los grandes alcolchados, los cuales ser la tragaban.

-mamá que te paso?- dijo Nadeshico llorando

-solamente me lastimé cariño pero necesito hablar con tu hermanito a solas me dejas?- dijo mamá acariciando el cabello de Nadeshico

-sí mami. Pero no te esfuerces mucho, no quiero que te enfermes

-no, mi niña ve!- dijo mamá- Tomoyo puedes llevarla con los gemelos ellos sabrán que hacer seguro que Kero y Yue estarán encantados de conocerla. Diles que la lleven con ellos.- y sin más la tía Tomoyo se llevó a Nadeshico sin decir nada

-Mi niño necesito que seas fuerte para poder contarte esto- me dijo mirándome, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, pero eso le causó unas muecas de dolor- estoy fuera de práctica- dijo queriendo parecer graciosa

-madre no se mueva, esta lastimada- dije

- no importa esto es más importante que cualquier cosa que me pueda suceder a mí- dijo

- no madre si usted se va, yo no sabría que hacer- dije tapándome la cara pues no quería que me viera llorando. Yo era un niño grande y no lloraría pues debía proteger a mi madre como lo hizo mi padre al morir

-no llores mi pequeño Hien, ven conmigo que necesito decirte un par de cosas- de a poco me fui acercando a ella y me senté junto a ella pero sin acercarme mucho pues estaba lastimada pero aún seguía llorando

-acércate más- me dijo

-no madre la lastimaré y eso no lo permitiría- dije

-me tomo de la cabeza y me hizo recostarme en su pecho sin importarle nada

-ya no llores más. Esto es un pequeño rasguño que me hice por estar fuera de forma todo este tiempo- dijo restándole importancia a sus heridas- ahora duerme que es tarde yo te protegeré- me dijo y con eso dormí toda la noche como cuando aún era un bebe, acostado en el pecho de mi mamá.

Fin capítulo 21(?

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a! como estannnn? no me matennnn jejejeje perdón por el retraso pero con el tema de las fiestas y todo (aparte mis papás tienen un negocio y tengo que ayudarlos) no me queda tiempo para nada. Volviendo al tema fic! bueno acá esta el siguiente capi como se habrán dado cuenta este es el punto de vista de Hien! Mas chuuuuuu! bueno espero que lo disfruten es mi regalito atrasado de Navidad :D nos vemos y perdonen que no responda esta vez sus reviews pero solo tenia tiempo para subir la historia. Graciasssss Nos vemosssss


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Hien pov

Cuando me desperté no sabía donde estaba pero un cuerpo calentito me abrazaba contra a él. Miré hacia arriba para ver a mi madre mirándome como la cosa más preciada del mundo – sabías que cada vez eres más parecido a tu padre? No solo en parecido. También eres terco, desconfiado, orgulloso y tienes un gran corazón, como él- me dijo. Eso causo que mi orgullo creciera pues ese era mi objetivo parecerme a él para poder proteger a mi madre y hermana. –Aunque crezcas, tengas novias, familia y todo siempre serás MI pequeño Hien- terminó

-no seré de nadie más que suyo madre- dije abrazándola, con todo el amor que le puede profesar un hijo a su madre.

-mi niño Hien debo decirte un par de cosas- dijo ya seria

-madre si se refiere a lo de la familia no se preocupe ya lo sabemos

-no, eso no. Siempre supe que se llevarían bien con ellos

-entonces madre?- pregunté

-verás como decirlo…- dijo pensativa- cuando yo era niña exactamente a los 8 años, descubrí que poseía magia, pues descubrí un libro donde habían cartas mágicas. Estas cuando abrí el libro escaparon, desatando grandes desastres en Tomoeda. Junto a su guardián comencé a juntarlas una por una, pero luego de un tiempo un chico misterioso apareció, este quería llevarse mis cartas pues su familia se lo había encomendado

-ese era papá cierto?

-sí, al principio competíamos para juntar las cartas. Pero luego del Juicio final

-madre que es el juicio final?

-oh claro tu no sabes nada, pues el juicio final es…- y sí comprendí como mi madre conoció a mi padre y como con el tiempo se fueron enamorando- pero luego de que las cartas fueron cambiadas él tuvo que volver a Hong Kong junto con su familia, porque su deber estaba ahí. Cuando tu tía Tomoyo y yo teníamos 15 un hombre mayor se presentó en mi casa junto a tía Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo y me contó quien era y porque tenía mis poderes. Junto con Tomoyo aceptamos tomar el apellido Amamiya y comenzamos a entrenarnos. Un año después Tomoyo y yo ya éramos unas poderosas hechiceras fuimos y somos muy respetadas entre las familias matriarcales y para ese entonces un gran partido, un día en un baile conocí a un hombre llamado Xian Zu, él decidió propasarse con migo y convertirme en su nueva conquista para luego convertirme en "su propiedad" como el decía, pero mi hermano y mi familia llegó a tiempo y entre todos me salvaron, pero él antes de desparecer prometió vengarse, nadie le creyó. Al mes mi padre y mi hermano murieron en un incendio en la casa que teníamos en Tomoeda, como el fuego era mágico no pudieron escapar. Este los mató hasta no dejar nada. Me costó mucho superar su pérdida pero logré salir de la depresión gracias a la familia de mi madre, supe que fue Zu quien los mató pues dejó una carta dirigida a mí. Lo mande a buscar por todo el mundo pero no lo encontraron, el muy cobarde se había escondido, cuando cumplí los 18, mi abuelo decidió que Tomoyo y yo debíamos tomar el mando de la familia. En medio de la fiesta el maldito volvió, decidió atacarnos cuando estábamos más desprevenidos. Para la fiesta de la luna siempre aumentábamos la protección de la casa pero ese día jamás pensamos que él nos atacaría pues estaban los miembros mas poderosos de todo oriente, asíque decidimos mantener la misma protección de siempre. Cuando lo vi escapar con nuestra joya no me quedó otra que correr por él, pero nunca lo alcancé pues el muy cobarde dejó a sus sirvientes para enfrentarme, cuando logré liberarme de ellos ya era tarde, se había escapado con la joya esmeralda. Pero por no haber prestado atención uno de ellos me atacó por la espalda y me dejo tirada en el piso, no se cuando llegó Tomoyo y me salvo, con lo último q me quedaba de energía logré llevarnos de regreso a la mansión.

-entonces esa esmeralda, aún la tiene?

-Si, tu padre trató de recuperarla pero no pudo

-¿cómo es eso de que padre no pudo?

-pues cuando nos transporte a la mansión, no recuerdo lo que ocurrió pero por lo que me contaron caímos en el patio trasero, pero nadie nos podía rescatar pus al parecer mis cartas no los dejaban acercarse. Shaoran nos saco de esa barrera que se había creado y me llevó a mi habitación donde me sanaron y me dejaron… c.. con el…/**JAJAJAJA DIOS ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE RISA USTEDES NO? ALGUNA YA SE DIO CUENTA EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO NUESTRA SAKURITA? JAJAJA ES UNA PERVERTIDA JAJAJA/**

-mamá porque te has puesto roja?

-que.. que… no nada

- no tendrás fiebre cierto? Puedo llamar a la tia Tomoyo si quieres – mamá se había puesto roja como un tomate parecía que se iba a prender en llamas.

-no pequeño solo fue… nada olvídalo en que estábamos… a sí! Pues esa noche la pasé hablando con tu padre /**cof cof si lo que vos digas jajajajaja/ **y le conté todo lo que había hecho todo ese tiempo en el que él no había estado, él también hizo lo mismo y me explico q todo ese tiempo que había estado separado de mí solo lo había hecho porque sino su familia hubiera estado en peligro. Pues el consejo esperaba mucho de él o sino su familia caería en la desgracia total, puesto que él era el único varón Li que quedaba en el mundo y no le quedó otra que vivir encerrado en esa gran mansión entrenándose para ser el jefe del concilio y de su familia, pues el estaba obligado. Jamás pudo comunicarse con migo pues los ancianos no lo dejaban, según ellos yo solo era una pequeña bruja que era un estorbo para su futuro, pero él jamás se olvido de mí. Esa noche no me separé de él, pero hubo algo que lo alejó de mí, la perdida de la esmeralda causo que el escudo de la casa se debilitaran y con ella la protección de todas las personas que estaban en ella. Logré volver a estabilizar el escudo pero eso causo varios problemas en mí magia, cuando volví a despertar tu padre ya no estaba junto a mí, lo busqué y busqué, pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte, el había sacrificado su vida por nosotros esa misma noche pues cuando el escudo se debilitó quisieron atacarnos pero yo se los impedí usando parte de mi magia, para volver a construirlo. Pero ellos lo separaron de mí, no se como pero lograron volver a separarnos.

Desde esa noche mi forma de ver cambió, con mi hermana éramos lo único que le quedaba a mamá sino ella moriría de dolor y pena, esa conversación quedó tatuada en mi mente hasta el día de hoy y nunca la olvido, fue el día que la verdad se me reveló y pude ser completamente el hombre de la familia. Con eso comencé mis entrenamientos día tras día, madre y mi hermana, me pedían que descanse pero mi misión era protegerlas y llegar a ser un gran hombre como mi padre. Y aquí estaba viéndolo morir otra vez por protegernos, pero no lo dejaría así, esta vez la familia Kinomoto-Li estaba preparada para pelear.

Fin capítulo 22

**Holissssssssssssssssss! Como están? Yo de vacaciones, resulta que mi papá decidió llevarnos a la playa por 15 días y recién voy por el cuarto jajaja!**

**Bueno les agradezco a todas por haberme mandado reviews! y espero que halla aclarado sus dudas de lo que había pasado con Shaoran y los chicos!**

**Maru-chan1296**: gracias por seguir leyendo! jajaja me seguís haciendo el aguante!

**EleonorPataki**:gracias por tus comentarios! n.n

**Princess Ruhnezmay**: Ahora sos Kinomoto también? jajajajja hace poquito me acabó de llegar tu mensaje. Espero que te guste este capítulo n.n AHHHHH y no llores porfavor! jajaja

**El fenix en las llamas**: gracias por seguirmeeeee

**Maritha0891**: Gracias por ser tan paciente en la espera de este capítulo n.n


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

… Cuando estaba preparado para que me corte la garganta, una gran luz se extendió ante nosotros trayendo consigo esperanza…

Shaoran pov

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, un adolescente de unos 16 años me estaba salvando de una muerte segura.

-veo, tío Shaoran que aún no has aprendido a usar tus nuevos poderes- dijo una niña detrás de mi cabeza

-p... p… pero…de donde…

-…salimos? Jajaja, pensé que dirías algo más inteligente jajaja-dijo la niña en una abierta carcajada

-Tomoyo ya deja de jugar y busca a la tía Sakura- dijo el joven de pelo plateado y ojos azules, que aún tenía su espada en el cuello del maldito.

-sí, Yui- dijo ella asintiendo- Hien vamos la tía Sakura no está en este tiempo.

-Si!- dijo Hien dirigiéndose hacia ella y con eso desaparecieron en el aire.

-Aiko, transfórmate y deja esa forma- dijo sin mirar a mi hija, con toda su atención hacia el tal Xin

-NO LO HARÉ- gritó-odio ser grande. Si soy una niña papá no me volverá a dejar- dijo llorando sin consuelo alguno, eso causó que me sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba, al parecer mi muerte había sido más dolorosa de lo que pensaba.

-no estarás sola Aiko- dijo el muchacho- sé que quizás no sea tu padre pero sabes que la familia nunca te abandona- sus palabras al parecer convencieron a mi niña y un gran haz de luz se extendió por todo el lugar dejándome deslumbrado, al instante mi niña ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba una adolescente de 16 años mirándome, esperando que yo reaccionara e hiciera algo que ella esperaba. –papá, estás bien?- me pregunto la chica, y supe que esa pequeña que había conocido era esta hermosa mujer que se parecía tanto a su madre.

-como es que tú, cambiaste?- dije desconcertado

-eso lo hablaremos después- dijo más calmada- ahora hay que esperar a que mamá y Hien vuelvan para poder salvar este mundo de un futuro no muy bueno.

-pero si ustedes ya capturaron a Xin no creo que ocurra nada más- dije convencido de mis palabras

-esto no es nada padre, este inútil cabrón – lo pateo - es solo un sirviente de la señora de la oscuridad, ella jamás se esperaba que nosotros apareceríamos para arruinarle los planes, aunque ustedes ya habían cambiado el futuro con sus decisiones generando una brecha inter-espacial en el cual nos vimos involucrados nosotros y todos mis primos, en el otro mundo tú moriste pero antes de eso, mamá ya estaba embarazada, pero en este tiempo la que está muriendo es mamá y ella no está embarazada de nosotros, eso indica que jamás existiremos aquí y si no existimos aquí tampoco en el futuro.

-y que tienen que ver tus primos en esto?- aún sin poder creérmelo, esto era una locura.

-las decisiones que tomó mamá en este pasado/futuro, causarán muchos problemas. Con su muerte yue morirá y con él Yukito, así jamás se enamorará de Rubi moon y no podrá nacer Yui-lo señaló- la tía Tomoyo caerá en una gran depresión y desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra escondiéndose en un lugar remoto entre las montañas y con ello jamás nacerá la pequeña Tomoyo, la cual hace justicia a su nombre es idéntica a la tía Tomoyo, pero eso no es todo con la muerte de la tía Sakura los Amamiyas empezarán a separarse, generando que la familia desaparezca y con ello la familia más poderosa y antigua del mundo

-entonces tú me estás diciendo que por una simple decisión, los Amamiyas dejarán de existir, así como la gran mayoría de primos, al igual que ustedes- dije mareado

-exacto- dijo asintiendo

-pero entonces que debemos hacer?

-ahora solo hay que esperar a que Hien encuentre a mamá en el universo alterno y la traiga de regreso junto con Tomoyo, luego ya veremos que hacer- esta niña/adolescente ya no era la misma que había conocido hace unas horas cuando se había aparecido en la mansión, ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña que había pedido ayuda para salvar a su madre, sus actitudes eran muy diferentes. Un gran trueno resonó en el cielo, de a poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta una gran tormenta se había formado sobre la torre de Tokio, la gente que aún se encontraba a nuestro alrededor era casi nula solo quedaban mis hermanas y mi madre junto con Meiling las cuales estaban calladas y expectantes tratando de absorber toda la información que podían, la mayoría de la gente en el momento que empezamos a pelear salio corriendo despavorida a refugiarse y los que quedaban se empezaron a marchar por la amenaza de una posible tormenta. Cuando logré ponerme de pie, un trueno callo muy cerca de nosotros dejando a su paso un gran agujero en el suelo.

-debemos irnos de aquí- dije- esto es muy peligroso, estamos en el ojo de la tormenta y al parecer es muy poderosa y peligrosa

-no solo peligrosa, no es natural, la causo la vieja bruja al parecer está enojada por nuestra intromisión- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia extendiéndose en su rostro

-¿vieja bruja?- pregunte- de que hablas?

-me refiero a la gran señora todo poderosa oh gran magnificencia de gran trasero oscuro! De esa misma- un gruñido vino desde el suelo, haciéndome acordar de que Xin seguía en el suelo con la espada de Yui en su cuello.

-no se burlen de la gran señora, ella los destruirá y no dejará nada de ustedes.

-eso quiero verlo- dijo una voz conocida detrás Mio.

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas para poder divisar a …

Fin capítulo 23

* * *

Perdón me tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez, pero sucede que recién acabo de volver de mis vacaciones y encima mi hermana me borro este capítulo y estaba muy enojada para volver a escribirlo jajaja! Pero bueno ya pasó! Les gustó ? Cada vez se pone más interesante! sehhhhhhhh ya se me quedó cortito pero le quería dar un poquito de intriga y emoción a la historia jajajaja! OK con esto las dejo hasta la próxima que espero que sea pronto! y si llego a tardar perdonenme pero estoy metida en otro proyecto el cual quiero ponerle todo mi empeño pues lo vengo soñando (se los digo de enserio mis sueños me los tomo muy enserio no son ningún juego para mí, siempre me ocurre o le ocurre a otro lo que sueño) desde hace rato, y lo quiero explayar en una historia, pero cuando les conté a mis amigas me prohibieron rotundamente publicarlo en Fanfiction son muy malas con migo JAJA pero igual aunque quiera publicarla la historia me costaría mucho adaptarla a algún personaje de S&S o a Twiligt! asique decidí crear mis propios personajes! por eso estoy un poquito atrasada con esta historia! si alguna está interesada avisenme a partir de un mensaje y trataré de convencer a mis amigas de que me dejen mostrarselas al menos x un mensaje privado n.n

Chauchis nos vemos :D

**saludos a Lina moon19 - Miss cerezo- Princesa Reneesme Kinomoto Y a Maru-chan1296 chicas las adoro por haberme mandado todo tipos de mensajes en el capítulo anterior me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n gracias las adoro!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Shaoran pov

-mamá eres tú? Omg MAMAAAAAA- la pequeña Aiko, si se le podía considerar así, salio corriendo hacia los brazos de esa muchacha que aún me seguía robando el aliento, aunque halla perdido unos cuantos kilos y sus ojos estén marcados con una grandes ojeras, creando la ilusión de que sus ojos eran mas saltones y grandes, su belleza seguía siendo igual de arrebatadora que siempre.

-veo que decidiste cambiar un poco- dijo Sakura abrazándola y regalándole una de sus sonrisas roba corazones.

-sip, Yui dijo que cambiara para poder ayudarlo, pero al final no sucedió nada el inútil se rindió rápido- dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el brujo que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

-Nadeshico, controla tus palabras- dijo regañándola, como una madre a su hija. OK! Esperen acá hay algo que no entiendo, como es que esta Sakura conoce a Nadeshico?

- Mamá- dijo un chico muy parecido a mí- debemos volver a la mansión, tu poder esta casi acabado, te han consumido por completo

-dime tú puedes llevarnos a casa con esta tormenta, en pleno apogeo- dijo levantando la mano demostrando el estado del cielo.

-pues no…- un evidente sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas

-entonces déjame a mí llevarnos a casa y luego si quieres puedes internarme- dijo tocándole el pelo, aunque él sea mas alto que ella.

-promételo- dijo mirándola seriamente

-lo prometo, si me ocurre algo tienes carta blanca para tomar las decisiones

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-dijo Nadeshico- si él toma las decisiones me encerrara en el ático y no me dejará salir hasta mis 50 años

-pffff, no serán hasta los 50

-ves como es!- le dijo a Sakura, mientras su brazo se extendía hacia el susodicho.

-tranquilízate no creo que Yui deje que tu hermano te encierre- dijo mirando al chico que aún se encontraba atrás mío- no es verdad Yui?- un extraño rubor se extendió en los cachetes de mi hija y en el hijo de Yukito. Podría haber jurado que un sonido parecido a un gruñido se había escapado de la garganta de mi hijo del futuro – él nunca saldrá con mi hermana – dijo él

-HI…- una hermosa risa interrumpió, el grito que iba a pegar Nadeshico

- mamá tú estas riendo?

-ajajajajaja, es que…-hipo- nunca pensé que los iba a ver jajaja peleando-hipo- por una cosa así ajjaja, siempre pensé-hipo- que la que iba a celarte era Nadeshico jajajaja

-yo! Celar a este enano de jardín? – la risa de Sakura aún no cesaba- mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-esta bien, esta bien – Sakura trataba de de relajar su respiración- ya es tarde y mi vieja amiga de las sombras se esta enojando, asíque debemos mudar nuestro campamento, a cuantos hay que llevar- dijo emocionada

-pues están las tías, la abuela, la prima Tomoyo, Yui, nosotros y papá- dijo contando con sus deditos.

-¿papá?- una mirada verde esmeralda, se clavó en mí hundiéndome en unos pozos verdes muy profundos, de los cuales nunca saldría.

-Sakura

-Shaoran- el pequeño cuerpo de mi damita camino con mucho cuidado hacia mí como si fuera a desaparecer, hasta posicionarse frente a mí- tú estas vivo- dijo levantando su mano para tocarme pero enseguida la retiró

-en este tiempo no he muerto, la que se a sacrificado por mí has sido tú – mis manos bajaron hasta tomar las suyas y volver a subirlas hasta posicionarlas en mi pecho donde se encontraba el corazón

-pero… como lograste seguir vivo? Luego que desaparecí yo ya no me acuerdo nada-una de sus manos se fue a su cabeza, sin despegar la otra de las mías-, solo que vagaba através de posibles futuros.

-así es tía-dijo Tomoyo hija, apareciendo de repente – logramos encontrarte solo porque Hien aún estaba conectado a ti.

-entonces si queremos seguir sobreviviendo debemos desaparecer en este mismo instante

-¿porq…- no llegue a completar mi pregunta, cuando un gran trueno calló sobre nosotros pero sin tocarnos, pues ya habíamos desaparecido.

-Maldita bruja se suponía que estaba muerta- gritó una hermosa mujer sentada sobre una gran silla, que asemejaba más a un trono-es imposible que esté viva, quien la despertó de su letargo, para esta hora debería estar en el otro lado, es imposible que siga viva- con su último grito la mesa que estaba llena de cosas literalmente estalló, nada quedó en su lugar solo restos de comida con platos y copas rotas por todas partes – XIN XINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, DONDE MIERDA ESTAS!

-mi señora, Xin fue atrapado- dijo una mujer que apareció de repente ante ella

-bien, déjalo ya veré que haré con ese traidor, ahora necesito saber quien fue el que sacó a esa maldita puta de su largo sueño- de tanta fuerza que su mano ejercía, el báculo que tenía se rompió en dos, terminando del otro lado de la habitación

-sus supuestos hijos del futuro señora, no pudimos hacer nada contra ellos, son más poderosos de los que pensábamos-dijo la nueva sirviente de la señora de la oscuridad.

-pues entonces debemos encargarnos de esos bichos y luego me desharé de ella…-y con eso la nueva sirviente desapareció

Fin capítulo 24

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! como están? yo acá un poquito inspirada! jajaja saben que mis amigas quieren la continuación erótica de Sucumbiendo a nuestros deseos?, piden mucho -_- jajaja! bueno no importa espero que les halla gustado el capi :D**


End file.
